Ashen One
by dartboi
Summary: The Ashen One's journey is nearing its end, the rekindling approaches. But what occurs when doubt begins to plague his mind? Will he stray from his path or fulfill the linking? He will find guidance in a places unexpected, but where will it lead him?
1. Confide

**AN: I am not exactly the best with using older English such as thou,thy, or thee. However, I gave it my best attempt.**

Confide

* * *

It had all happened in what felt like an instant. The Ashen One had not been prepared at all. Not been prepared for Lorian to be revived by Lothric after he had managed to slay him with a fatal blow by his curved sword. He hadn't thought such a thing was possible, that those words Lothric were whispering in his ear were ones that would return Lorian to life. While he was stuck by awe at his resurrection, that damned flaming great sword also struck him before he could react.

That was his end, the blade cut through him with ease and for a moment, everything burned as his vision faded to darkness. However the burning was for only a brief moment, for in the next it had disappeared entirely. As it always did when he was slain. He had grown accustomed to it, the brief flicker of pain as he died, followed by the chilling numbness as he was transported back to the Firelink Shrine.

The type of pain varied based on how he died. If he had been made into a human pin-cushion by an assortment of sharp weaponry, then it was just a type of piercing pain that seized his whole body. If it was by being impaled by a beam of ice, then he just felt a gripping cold that would stay with him long after he was transported back to the shrine. He wouldn't be able to shake off that phantom cold for a long while, and it made dying by ice one of the worst possible ways to be defeated.

Fire, however, was one of the better. Or as better as methods for dying could get. It still hurt profusely, but like the ice, a phantom warmth clung to him long after he would awaken. And he wasn't opposed to that, to feel the warmth, even if imaginary, was…soothing.

"Welcome home, Ashen One," A voice greeted him as his soul and corporeal body were fully returned to the shrine. He recognized the voice instantly. The Fire Keeper. It was always her. Always the one who accompanied him during this. Every time he inevitably was slain by a foe, she was always there to greet him. Every time he returned in triumph, she was always there to quietly celebrate his success with him. Every time he wished to enhance his abilities, it was always her that would assist him in doing so. It was always the Fire Keeper that was there. In a world that was full of chaos and inconsistency, she was the one thing that truly stayed consistent. She was always one he could rely on, one he could count on. Like a…friend.

His eyes peeled open, staring up at the curved ceiling above. The Fire Keeper was on the peripheral of his vision, sitting with her head turned to face the fire instead of him. Though to be fair it didn't matter where her head was turned, she had no eyes. Or at least anatomically speaking. He wasn't certain, but he still believed that she could see in some manner or another, one that surpassed his basic human ability to see the world. He wondered if that was a better way to view the world, or if it would be better to give her the eyes that he'd found…

The Ashen One let out a low groan as he sat upright, there was no pain, but every time he died he was always struck with that feeling of grogginess as if he had just woken up from a long nap. Thankfully, this time it was also accompanied by a lingering phantom warmth that enveloped him.

Instead of rising to stretch and carry on with his business like he usually did, he remained sitting there. Not quite ready to face the prince duo again. His eyes were glued to the bonfire before him, the embers trying to gnaw away at the sword planted within. Their battle seemed just about as futile as his own. He knew that he would defeat Lothric and Lorian, he may get filleted a few more times, but he would do it at some point. But what after that? He would go to the First Kiln, probably die a few times, then link the fire? For what purpose?

It'd only restart again. Moreover, it seemed like it was only getting harder to achieve a rekindling. Hell, this time they had to resurrect old Lords of Cinders and the Unkindled just to get the job done- and being honest, who knows if he could even do it. What's to say the fire just wouldn't reignite this time around? He would be the dud that lead to the fire finally dying.

He was just like the one of the embers in the bonfire, trying desperately to burn and burn. But inevitably, the embers efforts would be pointless and they would die, then change would come. Just like the sword within the bonfire, there were some things that weren't meant to be burnt. And he pondered if this world was one of them. If it was better off in the dark.

"Ashen One, thou seem to be…very forlorn."

This time when she spoke her head had been turned to him, and his gaze drifted from the bonfire to meet her own. Instead of a subtle smile or a look of neutrality, he saw a small frown adorning her pale visage. Never in his time of knowing her had he seen her give an expression of sadness. His lips curled down at that, into a frown that matched her own.

"I am," He admitted, not pleased to openly confess such weakness. However, this weight had been bearing down on him since he'd seen Anri and Horace become hollowed. Since he'd had to…release them from that awful suffering. And while it hurt his pride a bit, the burden felt slightly less heavy when he admitted it.

There were a few moments of uncertain silence that followed his admission, and the Ashen One wondered if she'd say anything at all. But like always, she was there for him.

"Dost thou wish to confide some of thy worries and ease thine burden?"

Now it was his turn to be silent as he let his gaze wonder, trying to put his worries into proper words. How could he tactfully express his doubt about rekindling the flame to the one who tended it? How would she react? He doubted anger was a possibility, but would she be hurt? Would she feel mild contempt for him? More importantly, would this ruin whatever bond they had cultivated thus far?

As he tried to form his doubts into sentences, the Fire Keeper edged herself towards him and closed the gap a little bit so that they were only a few inches apart. As the silence passed she began to interpret it differently than what the Ashen One meant it to be. Her head had turned back to the flames, the frown still present as her voice was but a whisper. "I will not tell a soul, Ashen One. It is my job to serve you in thy journey, I would never betray thy trust. I'll take all thy words with me to the grave."

The Ashen One froze, the phantom warmth that clung to him dissipating as her words and their meaning sunk in. He realized that she took his silence not as him pondering how to convey his feelings, but him questioning if he could trust her? He wouldn't let her think that. No. It couldn't be farther from the truth. She was just about the only one he really trusted with this sort of personal information.

He reacted on instinct, his hand reaching out to gently seize her own. Her skin was rough beneath his calloused palm as his fingers slowly wrapped around her own. The sudden contact surprised her, but she didn't pull away. And neither did he. He wasn't sure if this was the right way to approach it, but there was no backing out. Despite the fact he knew she couldn't see him, he still looked to her face as she turned her head to him in confusion.

"I trust you a great deal. Please don't take my silence as me questioning on whether or not to confide in you. You have been here for me through every trial and tribulation, you have always aided me in moving forward, why would I ever have cause to doubt you? I am silent because…I do not know how to express my doubts. The fault lies with me. You have done nothing wrong, I trust you with my life. I view you as a cherished friend, Fire Keeper."

He was grateful to see his words erase the saddened expression she held, and it was replaced by another expression he'd yet to see from her. One of surprise. Her lips were slightly parted and due to her pale complexion, it was clear to see the red that danced across her cheeks like wildfire. This only lasted a few moments though, she was quick to regain her composure and form her lips into a small smile. Though she was betrayed by her cheeks that weren't able to contain the blush that brightened her features.

"It…joys me to hear such kind praise, Ashen One. I am deeply honored," She stated, and he couldn't help but flash a smile. "Please speak, Ashen One. I will not judge thou for thine worries. I wish to help however I may." She turned her hand over, her palm pressed against his own as she coiled her fingers around his own in return as she gave a brief and gentle squeeze. Encouraging him.

He returned the squeeze as he began slowly, "I have never feared my journey to rekindle the flame. I have had you and others by my side to guide me. However, I now find that I fear…I fear the act of rekindling the flame itself. I doubt if I even can in the first place. The flame seems like it is slowly losing fuel as each rekindling happens. Now it is so desperate as to revive previous Lords of Cinder and my kind so that we can rekindle it? I very well may not even be able to, maybe this is the time it won't be enough. Even if I can and I do, the process will just loop over repeatedly until it is no longer a possibility. I just doubt whether the cause I have striven for this entire time is one that is worth fulfilling, and I apologize to say that. I know your feelings for it and I hope you don't think less of me for this but it just seems so…hopeless. It's as if we are desperately trying to stop a change, but all we can do is briefly delay it. I wonder if it is worth it, or if the flame should be left to extinguish and let the darkness come in. Would that be so bad? It would be an unknown we face but...Is it worse than fighting an already lost battle?"

Silence followed. The flush on the Fire Keeper's cheeks had vanished by now, as had her smile. Her expression was one of neutrality, and no matter how much her searched her face he could not find any hint of how she may feel to his expression of doubt.

He felt her hand squeeze his once more, but this time it wasn't brief. Her other hand rose and clasped onto the top of his, both her hands now enveloping his own as she squeezed it. Almost as if she was steadying herself. She lowered her head, concealing her visage as she spoke.

"Thine worries are not unfounded. Everything thou have listed is valid to believe and worry for. I too have the same conflict deep within me. Despite my role and the very essence of who I am, I still wonder if it would be best to allow the flame to be extinguished. It is a part of me I try to keep buried deep, but it is always there. That same creeping doubt that crawls from the farthest corners of my mind and seizes me in moments of weakness." She paused, sucking in a breath of air as she stabilized herself before going on. "Thou art not alone in feeling this way. I understand the doubt that tears you apart from the inside. To even ponder this idea is a contradiction to who I am as the Fire Keeper. It is something I have never told anyone before, but I feel if there was ever someone to admit it to, it should be to someone who can understand. To a...friend."

As she finished speaking, her hands fell away from his and dropped into her lap. She had held so tightly to his own for strength, something to help keep her grounded as she revealed the question she had kept hidden all these centuries. The question that defied who she was. While confessing such a thing was arduous, having shared it with someone who felt the same doubt was oddly very soothing. She did not feel quite so alone.

"Just never forget that thou art not alone in thine fears, Ashen One."

He stared at her in slight shock, of all the answers he had expected this had not been one of them. To find that she, deep inside, felt the same doubt he did? As the Fire Keeper? It was something he had never guessed. Yet it comforted him in a way, knowing that his uncertainty was shared. At least he was being somewhat reasonable with his thoughts. They were shared by someone whose sole purpose was to make sure the flame was rekindled.

He reached both hands out this time and placed them carefully atop her own. He smiled, hoping that she could somehow sense it. "That means neither are you, Fire Keeper. Understand that just because of what we are does not determine what beliefs we should hold. Thank you for helping me understand that. I am grateful that I have you as a confidant. Neither of us know the right answer for what lies ahead, but we will find an answer. Together."

His words stirred feelings within her as the Fire Keeper felt a familiar heat rise to her face. Is this what it was like to have someone to be close to? Someone to call friend? It was a profound feeling. The way her heart seemed to beat just a measure quicker, how her face felt hotter than the sun itself, and how she felt strengthened and her resolve reinforced. But most importantly, the comfort she found in it was deeply cherished.

He rose then, his hands leaving her own. He stretched out, feeling his bones yield a satisfying crack. "I'm going to go teach Lothric and Lorian a lesson. And in that order as well," He mumbled the latter half as he prepared to depart. Before he did however, he spared a glance to the Fire Keeper. He was pleased to see that a smile had returned to her lips. It seems they had both managed to encourage one another.

"I shall be here when thou return, Ashen One." She nodded her head to him and he returned the gesture before setting out to collect the final Soul of Cinder. And he would do so without feeling a burden weighing him down any longer.


	2. Vow

Vow

* * *

This time, Lorian was down and he would stay down.

His plan to target Lothric hadn't exactly gone as he wanted it to. Trying to get behind Lorian, despite the prince's inability to use his legs, had proved more challenging than he expected. So instead the Ashen One unleashed blow after blow, his curved sword repaying the filleting that had been done to him prior. Soon Lorian could no longer maintain and collapsed as Lothric was cast violently off his back.

This time, the Ashen One didn't dare move away from Lorian. He stayed right by him, internally daring Lothric to try and teleport over to whisper some words of revival to his brother. Let him do it and find the business end of his blade. It wasn't the plan he wanted, but it would have to do unless he wanted to go for round two. And with the number of estus flasks he had dwindling, he really didn't.

Lothric rose slowly, his frail body barely able to keep itself upright. He stared at the Ashen One, expecting him to move but to no luck. His brows furrowed together and he frowned, seemingly slightly irritated with the Ashen One's reluctance to move. Instead of bombarding him with attacks, he paused and stood there for a moment before parting his pale lips to speak.

"Tell me, Unkindled One. What is it that you think will happen after you return us to our throne and link the fire? I don't simply mean the process starting over. I mean do you believe that this age will somehow last forever? Do you truly believe that this flame can be maintained for all of eternity? Is this not just a lost battle where we continue to only put off our defeat? Do you think what you're doing is right, or are you simply doing as instructed?" Lothric inquired, letting his head fall to one side. His voice was frail, but there was a certain sharpness to it. "Are you just a puppet doing as commanded?"

The Ashen One didn't dare drop his guard, holding himself in a defensive stance. Nor did he advance to the possible bait Lothric was laying for him. Was this some mind game to throw him off? He'd never had a conversation with a Lord of Cinder, but wasn't past it being a tactic to catch him unaware and riddle his body full of soul spears. He stared ahead to Lothric as he awaited an answer to his question. He decided to give one, though he never stopped watching the young prince for even a moment. Last time he underestimated him he died, and he would not make that same error.

"I won't pretend I know the answer to any of those questions. I'll even admit that I have my doubts about the flame and how long it'll last, just as others do." He couldn't help but recall his discussion with the Fire Keeper as he said this. Recalling that smile she had, the warmth of her hand, and the gentle words she uttered. All things that steeled his resolve for the words he spoke next.

"I may let the fire be extinguished and let darkness come in. I may try to link the fire. I am not certain which path I will walk or which one is right- if either of them even are. And that's fine, I will decide when the time comes. However, I know to decide I must first reach the First Flame. And you are obstructing that path."

Lothric took in his words, letting them sink in as he remained where he stood. After a while a faint smile spread across his lips as he moved to sit down. "I see. Interesting. You aren't disillusioned and blindly believe that the fire will last until the end of time. You are willing to give both options some thought and do not blindly follow what you are told. Furthermore, you are aware of your own ignorance and do not shy away from it. Good. Very good…Unkindled One, I wish to make a trade with that being the situation."

He'd never had a conversation with a Lord of Cinder, and he'd certainly never bartered with one of them. What could he have that Lothric wanted? And what could Lothric even give? He didn't have long to ponder these question as Lothric didn't wait to lay his offer out on the table.

"In exchange for my life, you take my advice into consideration."

There was silence that hung between them as the Ashen One lowered his guard slowly. Was he being serious about this? Was this some dastardly trick? Lothric didn't seem like the kind to deceive. However, he also didn't look strong, but his soul spears still managed to cause a fair amount of pain (his abdomen could attest to that).

"Why?" Was the only response he could muster. What was his angle here? Why make such an offer?

"Because if I am being honest with you Unkindled One, seeing your determination, I will be defeated at some point. No matter how many times I or Lorian vanquish you, you will return for the same battle. At some point, you will be victorious. It is inevitable, I have come to recognize that. So instead of that process cycling over and over like the rekindling of the flame, I'm offering to break it so that I may meet a more dignified end and give you some advice that you seem to desire."

He could not tell if this was some ploy, or if it was sincere. The ability to pick up on those things wasn't exactly his strong suit. However, Lothric had sound reasoning, and that gentle smile he gave…It reminded him of the Fire Keeper's smile. He felt inclined to trust it, so he would to a degree. He didn't dare move from Lorian's corpse, nor did he sheathe his blade. But he gave a nod, agreeing to his deal. Best case scenario, there is a peaceful resolution to this. Worst case scenario, Lothric betrays him and he'd have to come back without any mercy the next time.

Lothric seemed pleased, nodding his head in turn as he began.

"In agreeing, you are also agreeing to breaking the cycle that would follow between you, Lorian, and I. Me offering this is also breaking the cycle, letting me face a more dignified end than if we went over and over until I was slain, with my death in vain. Do you follow what I am saying?"

The Ashen One gave a slow nod as Lothric continued, "The same can be said for the cycle of rekindling the flame, the similarities are there. If you do not break the cycle, then humanity will continue to desperately maintain an age not meant to be and only be met with an undignified end. It is inevitable, just like my death. The flame will not last forever, nor will Lorian or I. Trying to prevent these things is futile and leads to only more pain. However, if the cycle is broken and you do choose to not rekindle the flame, you face an unknown end. Just as if you kill Lorian and I we will face an unknown end in whatever afterlife lay in store. Focusing on letting the flame fade however, it will certainly be an end plagued by darkness, but an end that will come regardless of whatever you do. You mentioned it yourself Unkindled One, you are not sure if either path is right. And that is true, because neither path is. One path will leave humanity struggling to keep a flame lit that will inevitably extinguish, the other will throw us into darkness and plague us with the unknown. And I believe the latter is the better option, to embrace the unknown as frightening as it may be. Do not continue to try and burn away a world that refuses to be burned. It will only leave humanity flailing about desperately as they face the unknown without dignity. Make the choice while there is still one to make."

Lothric bowed his head as he finished, and the Ashen One had nothing to say. The conflict inside of him raged, Lothric's words had stirred and fueled the doubt already in him. It was all because he had laid out the reality of the situation for him, clear as day. There were no illusions anymore, no more fancy words or prophecies. Lothric had explained exactly what would happen with either choice he could make. Lothric made that deal to show just what breaking a cycle would do. To show that this was a better end than going around and around until something gave in. All to convince him. Soon only one thought resonated through the Ashen One's mind, more loud and clear than the bell that awoke him.

 _Lothric is right._

He stepped forward, one foot in front of the other until he was soon before Lothric. The Ashen One would begrudgingly uphold this part of the deal. The one he knew he would have to do no matter what. As Lothric said, it was inevitable. He'd return Lothric to his throne. He drew in a deep breath as he reeled back his blade, preparing to strike. Though he was hesitant, this hadn't felt right. Nothing was ever meant to be this simple.

"Unkindled One, may I make a request? I am afraid I have nothing to offer in return but, could you please allow for me to die next to my brother?" He froze for a moment, not so certain of this next request. It was allowing him into a position of great power, allowing him an opportunity to restart the fight. Lothric sensing his hesitancy looked up to him and spoke more, somewhat desperately. "I assure you, it is not a ploy to deceive you, Unkindled One. Even if it were and I succeeded, you'd simply come back and all I have said would be for naught. I only wish to be by the side of my brother who has stood with me through it all. Will you allow me that last privilege before death?"

He lowered his sword, stepping back and giving a firm nod. "I shall." He hoped he would not regret this.

A glowing circle surrounded Lothric right before he teleported, in an instant he was beside Lorian. He moved his form beside his larger brother's and placed a hand atop his head. He made no effort to revive him, instead letting his frame relax into the body of his fallen brother. "This shall all be over soon my brother…Thank you, for all you have done. May I be so lucky as to find you in the next life."

The Ashen One made his way back to that location, staring down at Lothric who gave him a gentle smile up to him. "I trust you will make uphold your end of the bargain?"

The Ashen One couldn't bring himself to return the smile as he slowly nodded his head. "I swear on my undying soul, Lothric," He stated, drawing in a deep breath once more as he steeled his resolve. Lothric relaxed his body, content with the reassurance, as he waited for the end to come. "I pray that we both find peace, Ashen One."

"As do I, Lord of Cinder." The Ashen One whispered as he brought down his blade for the killing blow.


	3. Decisions

**AN: I am still not the best with older English, so excuse any errors.**

Decisions

* * *

With Lothric and Lorian defeated, the Ashen One returned to the Firelink Shrine. He now felt confident in the choice he wished to make, Lothric's words having steeled his resolve. However, before he could make his intent clear to those who he believed should know, there were things he had to do first. Things involving a pair of Fire Keeper's eyes.

He returned to the bonfire, and as expected, the Fire Keeper sat waiting for him. He watched as her expression went from blank to being painted with a gentle smile as her head turned towards him once he had appeared. She was happy to see him back, and he shared the sentiment.

"Welcome home, Ashen One," She greeted. "Given the fact that thou has not returned on thy back, should I assume that Lothric will be returned to his throne?"

He gave a nod, feeling the soul he carried with him. "The noble lord shall. But first, there is a more important matter to be addressed…I have made a decision," He stated with as much confidence as he could. He knew he didn't need to clarify what decision he meant with the way the Fire Keeper sat up straighter and her face washed away into one of stone as she gave a barely perceptible nod.

His hand slowly moved to his pocket, feeling the set of eyes contained within. Was this wise to do…? Ludleth's words echoed within his mind, recalling what he had said about the eyes after he'd discovered them.

" _Ahh. Found her, did we? And the black eyes that shimmer within, I see? Tis as if it were but yesterday. We did all we could to spare her from them. Much has happened since. Mayhap I should apprise thee...Of what the thin light of these eyes might reveal to the eyeless Fire Keeper. Scenes of betrayal, things never intended for her kin, visions of...this age's end..._ "

He had been perplexed when Ludleth said such things. As he let him appraise them he had asked, " _What exactly do they show? What do you mean a scene of betrayal?_ " Back then he hadn't even considered not linking the flame, that he would do it no matter what cost…How things had changed in such a short time.

He was only given a cryptic answer and a question. " _The eyes show a world destitute of fire, a barren plane of endless darkness. A place born of betrayal. You must link the fire, to paint a new vision...What is thine intent?_ " At least now he knew his intent, but those words still chilled him. Would this do more harm than good? Did she deserve to see the vile things these eyes were allegedly capable of? And what would she make of her new-found sight…? Would it put them at odds for the choice he had made?

Despite his uncertainty on those questions, he pushed them aside. He still knew deep inside this was the right thing to do. She deserved the truth. So that she could make her own decision with all the facts laid out before her. He strengthened his resolve as he took a step to her. No matter how much this may hurt her, he wouldn't leave her side. She had never forsaken him, and he would do the very same.

"Before I speak more on it, I believe there is something you should have first. Hold out your hands, please," He requested, shifting to a kneeling position, removing the eyes from his pocket and placing them onto each respective palm she had outstretched for him.

There was an uncertain silence as she felt what was in her palm, and her voice spoke but it seemed…different. Almost shaken. "Ashen One, are these…are these eyes?" She took his silence for an affirmative. "How gracious of thee Ashen One. The very few things we Fire Keepers have been missing…" She was conflicted on what he had given her, knowing what they held, but grateful all the same for the sentiment. However, before she could say more, she needed to know if he understood just what he was doing by giving these to her.

"Ashen One, my thanks for the eyes thou'st given. But Fire Keepers are not meant to have eyes. It is forbidden. These will reveal, through a sliver of light, frightful images of betrayal. A world without fire. Ashen One, is this truly thy wish?" Now he could truly feel her conflict. He could hear it in the way her voice wavered, the way her hands barely began to shake. His choice had been easy to make after hearing Lothric's plea, but her choice would not be so easy. He had been resurrected for only so long with no memories of his past, he was not as dedicated to his job of rekindling the flame as she was to tending to it. That was natural of course, given she had lived for many centuries in her position. To turn your back on all those centuries, was that possible?

Regardless, he gave a nod to her, drawing in a breath before he spoke. "Yes, Fire Keeper, I believe that the flame should be left to extinguish." He had made his choice, now she must make her own.

She froze for a moment, letting his words register as she gave a faint nod of the head. She transferred her eyes into one hand as the other rose to remove the crown that had obscured her eye sockets all these years. She placed it delicately into her lap, sliding the eyes into their proper spots. They connected instantly as if they had been returned to where they should be, and it felt right. But it felt wrong as well. The visions that followed their insertion were the cause for that feeling. They frightened her.

Scenes of betrayal, a world without fire and obscured in darkness, and embers flickering in the distance…They all flashed through her mind repeatedly, seizing her, and revealing to her what the Ashen One had chosen. She tried to compose herself, to control the terrible images pulsing in her mind. She was finally soothed as the Ashen One claimed her hands with his own and squeezed them. It did just enough for her to choke out a response.

"…Of course, I serve thee, and will do as thou bid'st. This will be our private affair. No one else may know of this. I will continue to tend the flame, until the day of the grand betrayal."

A palpable silence rose between them at her words, only to be shattered by a single word as his hands left her own and seized her shoulders.

"No."

She was confused by both the sudden contact and his response, what did he mean 'no'? Why had he grasped her? Her eyes hadn't stopped showing her anything but the visions, so she couldn't read what his facial expression was. "Ashen One-"

"Fire Keeper, I told you, I have made my choice. But you still have the right to make your own. You are not my servant, you are my friend. I did not give you these eyes to tell you what path to take. I gave them to you so that you may see the truth. So that you may see the reality of the choice I made and decide whether or not you wish to follow suit. This has been your life for so long, you're stake in this is deeper than my own. I am not commanding you, nor would I ever. We are equals. That's why this choice is one you are free to make, even if it is the opposite of my own." He paused briefly as he gently guided her forward and into an embrace. An act she hadn't experienced in more than a few centuries.

His arms coiled around her svelte frame, his head resting against her own as he softly spoke into her ear, "I told you that we will find an answer, together. And I am not going back on that. Your will is your own, chose whatever path you believe is best just as I have. Your choice lies with you, just as it should."

She didn't know what to say. It was all too much. What he was doing for her. The sheer kindness of it, a rarity in such a world. He hadn't given her those eyes to force her down a path, but so that she may see the two choices that lay before her. He was not enslaving her with these eyes, he was liberating her. And it was through those eyes that she felt a sort of wetness begin to form. The visions that were created from her eyes threatened to become blurry, tears forming as she barely managed to suppress them.

"Ashen One…" She whispered, trying her best to regain composure.

"And I don't know what nonsense those eyes show you about a scene of betrayal, but that will not happen I assure you. I'd sooner suffer a thousand deaths by ice enchanted weapons than rise my own weapon against someone I consider to be such a close friend. If the notion even crosses my mind, then let me be returned to ash. Please just…keep that in mind. I'd never turn my back on you, no matter what."

She discreetly wiped whatever little bit of tears clouded her eyes, trying to clear her head and think. The eyes had shown betrayal, but was it true? Were they accurate? Or was it even a betrayal against her? Could it mean a betrayal to the Gods with them both choosing to let the flame die out? So many questions, and none that she had even a guess at.

But one thing she knew for certain was that the man embracing her was sincere. He was kind. He had a deep sense of compassion and humanity that had guided him through the world, and he hadn't let the world take it from him. He would not deceive her, it was not who he was. She believed him when he said that he'd never raise a weapon against her. She trusted in him more than the visions. She tightened her embrace around him, feeling that conflict she kept buried for so long begin to dig itself up.

"Can you tell me why, Ashen One? Why thou have chosen the path you have?"

He was silent for a long period of time, his frame against her own and his breathing slow and steady. She was concerned he would not speak, and as comfortable as this was, she wanted to hear his reasoning behind his choice. Before she could press the question again, he suddenly spoke.

"Lothric spoke with me, after I had defeated Lorian and wouldn't move from his corpse. He asked me questions, and I answered them. It was as if he was testing me…Then he seemed to like my answers, or lack thereof since I admitted to not knowing. Afterwards, he made me a deal. His life for considering his advice. It was one of the strangest things I've ever experienced. Yet, I accepted and listened, and I did consider what he said, and I believe he is right." A Lord of Cinder spoke to him? _Bartered_ with him? Such a thing was unheard of. Well, so was the Lords of Cinder being resurrected in the first place, so it wasn't unbelievable. Plus, Lothric wasn't like other Lords such as Aldrich, he was more reasonable. Uncorrupted.

It was no shock to hear he wanted the flame to die, it was why he refused to return to his throne. But to barter so that the Ashen One may consider his words? It was perplexing, to say the least. "What had he said? It must've been important for the Lord to forfeit his life."

"He explained how some cycles were meant to be broken, such as the one that would occur between him, Lorian, and I if we continued to fight. He explained that letting a cycle go until it can't any longer would lead to an undignified end, that the choice should be made while there is still one to make. He felt that this world was not meant to be burned, that if the cycle continues then we will only be putting off an inevitable defeat and humanity will be worse off for it. But the one thing he said that stuck with me was that no matter what choice we make Fire Keeper, we will not be right. Nor will we be wrong. We will either continue to try and force a dying age onward or we will let darkness come and be forced to face the unknown. There is no clear right choice, there is only the choice that we both feel is best." He paused, taking another breath to steady himself.

"And I am making the choice I feel is best. If we must face the unknown, we should face it on our own terms. We should make the choice while it is ours to make." He leaned back from the embrace, though his arms stayed locked around her delicate frame. "What are your thoughts?" He asked, letting his eyes trace every angle of her uncovered visage.

She was…She didn't know what she was. Everything he said had appealed to that side of her, that deep and secluded side of her, that wished to see the fire be left to burn out. And even more so, it felt natural. Everything he said was true, that was the reality of their situation; so why should she not let the world progress? But her reluctance had not faded, and she suspected that it may never entirely. This had been her life for centuries now, how could she forsake that all in one decision? And it was with that she realized the price of having the liberty to make her own choice.

"I need time to think, Ashen One. I apologize but-" She was cut off by him pulling her into another tight embrace. And she was shocked to find just how easily and quickly she accepted it, their frames molding together. She heard him chuckle lightly, felt his breath brushing against her ear and the way his chest rose and fell against her frame. All actions that stirred warmth to her face.

"Don't apologize, Fire Keeper. Take all the time you require, there is no rush. I will leave you in peace to contemplate, I shall go tend to other duties," He stated reassuringly, leaning back from the embrace and rising from where he sat. He turned to walk away, but she blindly reached out and managed to seize his hand within her grip.

He stopped abruptly, turning to her, and arching a brow. He said nothing, letting her take time to put her thoughts in words. She held his hand tight, much like how she did when she confessed her deepest doubt to him. He returned the grip, giving the same encouragement she had given him before when he expressed how troubled he was.

"Thank you, Ashen One. I…I am blessed to have thee as a friend." She glazed up to him, her eyes locking with his own. He questioned whether she could see now or not, but he dared not look away. He let the corner of his lips turn upwards into a grin as he took a knee and bowed before her. "Believe me, the pleasure is mine." Obviously, he was being a bit over-dramatic with it, but he always found it rewarding to see her look of amusement as a result.

With that gesture he left, letting the Fire Keeper be alone with her thoughts, and so that he may fulfill his preparations. Say what he felt needed to be said to those of importance. And Ludleth was the first person, being that he was a Lord of Cinder and he had a right to know his choice. That and he was physically the closest, so it was certainly convenient.

After rising to his throne, the Ashen One flashed a wave of greeting to the Lord of Cinder. It was returned with a smile and nod of recognition as Ludleth spoke, "Ah, Ashen One, thou hath returned from thine venture? Tell me, is Lothric to be restored to his throne?"

"That he shall be." He adjusted himself a bit, not sure exactly how he would confess his intentions to Ludleth. Being the only Lord that actually returned, would he condone this? Or would he vehemently oppose it?

"Would thou like me to transpose the soul of Lothric and Lorian then?" Ludleth offered, the Ashen One eagerly accepting. Partially because he wanted to see what weapon it'd grant him, but mainly because he needed more time to plan a way to broach the issue. He waited as Ludleth transposed the twin souls, and found himself quickly lost in thought. He hadn't even realized Ludleth finished until he spoke, extending the blade out to him.

"Prince Lothric's Holy Sword, I hope it is to thine liking, Ashen One."

Snapping out of his trance, he accepted the blade from Ludleth and marveled at it. It was a long, predominately white, straight sword. It fit comfortably within his grasp and he was impressed on how well made the blade was. It shocked him that this was Lothric's blade. It felt about as heavy as Lothric looked, how was this even possible? There was no way the boy could have wielded a blade like this in the state he was in.

Ludleth noted the disbelief of the Ashen One and gave a grim smile. "I assure you it is Prince Lothric's straight sword, blessed by Emma with potent magic. Young Lothric was meant to be a champion, and was expected to wield this platinum sword, but some things will remain distant dreams forever."

He felt a pang of sadness for the young lord, too sickly to wield a blade meant for him…Perhaps it would become his new primary weapon. He turned the blade over in his hands and gave a few practice swings and thrusts with it. It was light, despite the decent size of it. And it had good reach to it, it very well may be better than the curved blade he currently wielded. He held the blade in both hands, staring down to it, assessing further. He ran a finger along the edge of the blade, testing its sharpness. It was as he did that motion he felt an invisible essence reach out and quickly latch onto him. It was a warm sensation, yet familiar, that grabbed at him. It only took a moment for him to notice that the source of the feeling was the weapon in his hand.

" _Lothric…?_ " He questioned to himself in disbelief. He suddenly felt another tug from the weapon, almost as if in confirmation. He couldn't believe it, there was no way to express it. He simply felt it, Lothric's essence, pulling at him from within the straight sword. Latching onto him and creating a bond between the Ashen One and the sword. As he thoughtfully examined the blade he came to the conclusion that he was correct in guessing it was Lothric. It simply had to have been Lothric, this was his sword made partially from his soul. It was unlikely to be Lorian or anyone else. This was a call from the fallen Lord of Cinder.

Ludleth seemed keenly aware of what was going on, speaking up as the Ashen One began to piece everything together.

"Dost thou feel the Prince inside of the weapon?" Ludleth inquired, as if he had expected it. The Ashen One shifted his stare from the weapon to Ludleth as he silently nodded. He was at a total loss for words, how was this possible? He knew transposing souls meant that Lothric's soul would be used to create the weapon, but how could he have been imbued within?

"I knew that the weapon was peculiar, and I have a thought as to why. The soul thou gaveth me was really two souls, Ashen One. The souls of Lothric, and Lorian. Commonly, with one powerful soul, it merely creates the weapon. Just like the souls of other Lords in the past. However, with two powerful souls, it seems that Lorian's soul was used to create the weapon and Lothric's soul was imbued within. I am guessing that it is now reaching out to thou as the sword's wielder." The Ashen One glanced back down to the blade, appraising it with new understanding as he tried to piece together the last pieces of the puzzle. It seemed that he was going to be finishing his journey with Lothric close at hand.

As he was fixated on his new weapon and the essence of whom it was imbued with, Ludleth changed topics on him. "I see thou gave the Fire Keeper her set of eyes. Thou have chosen thine intent then. The fire shall not be linked."

To the Ashen One, everything had just been turned on its head. He was put onto the back-foot by this new revelation of Lothric's weapon and then Ludleth correctly guessing his confession. Though it didn't entirely surprise him, he had just done that entire transaction with the Fire Keeper in the center of the shrine around the bonfire. So he was sure more than a few people witnessed it. Maybe this was simpler than telling him. He didn't look furious or even displeased. Maybe he'd heard his reasoning and understood?

"It seems thou also fancies a certain Fire Keeper."

Or maybe that was what he interpreted out of everything that was said. He quickly averted his gaze, battling the warm flush that was spreading across his cheeks slowly but surely. "I did choose to not link the fire," He said, choosing not to acknowledge that latter comment and finding the wall behind Ludleth's throne to be very interesting to stare at.

There was a brief silence, Ludleth awaiting the Ashen One to acknowledge his other claim. But the red on his face said all that needed to be said. So he only let out a low chuckle, leaning back slowly within his throne. "I understand, Ashen One. Past your obvious feelings for the Fire Keeper, I heard thine logic behind thy choice, and the words thou claimed Lothic spoke- may his soul findeth peace." He gave a glance to the sword in his hands. "Thou have put consideration in this. I believe thou have the right to make the choice thou deemeth best. If it is my approval being sought for then thou have it."

The Ashen One gave a light smile, feeling relief flood his mind. It was reassuring as well to know that a Lord of Cinder at least supported what he believed was best. He returned his gaze to him now, properly bowing before him in respect.

"Thank you, Ludleth."

Ludleth nodded his head in respect, then shifting his gaze to the idle Fire Keeper. "How has she accepted your choice? Is she at peace with the inevitable betrayal?"

The Ashen One visibly stiffened Ludleth noticed, his smile disappearing in a heartbeat. His gaze had hardened, his jade irises taking on a defiant gleam. And while his voice was calm there was an edge to it.

"She is making her own choice. She has that right to make the choice she deems best, just as I did. She accepted how I felt, and I intend to accept how she feels. And that betrayal…It is not inevitable. It will not occur. At least any betrayal of me to her or vice versa. I would never raise a hand or weapon against her, we will face whatever destiny we decide on together."

Ludleth was silent for a time, his eyes matched with the Ashen One's and he didn't dare look away. Though after some time he ceded, closing his eyes, and letting a sigh escape his lips. "What happens if her choice is the opposite of thine?"

That was a question that Ashen One had been painfully aware of this entire time. One he didn't have an answer for, one he prayed he wouldn't have to find one for. His gaze softened, his fists clenching at his sides. He looked away, almost as if ashamed. "I do not know what we will do. But we will find a way through. Some middle ground will be found, if we must. It may not be easy but we will."

"What middle ground, Ashen One?" Ludleth pressed, now staring him down intently and expecting an answer.

"I do not know, Ludleth!" The Ashen One hissed, exasperated, throwing his hands up as he turned away. The possibility of the Fire Keeper choosing to link the fire had been one he ignored, pushing it away. He let his gaze fall onto the Fire Keeper who sat near the bonfire, gazing into it. Lost in thought. He bit down upon his lower lip. "I don't know. But I swear on the very fabric of my existence that I will honor her choice, and that I will find a way to not leave her side." He turned now, his eyes alight with determination.

"No matter what it takes."

The Ashen One and Ludleth once more engaged into a staring contest, neither ceding. Ludleth's stare was slow and calculated, examining the Ashen One who looked ready to explode into flames at any moment. It reminded him of how he was when he was younger, he had that same look of pure grit and unyielding desire. Refusing to back down. And he'd learned that that could sometimes be one's strongest weapon. He never broke his gaze, but soon he began to laugh and shake his head slowly.

"Mayhaps I was mistaken. You do not fancy her, you simply love her."

The Ashen One was already storming off before he could finish the sentence, grumbling more than a few profanities beneath his breath.

With a bunch of huffing and grumbling he left the Lord of Courland and found his way to Andre, blacksmithing away as per usual. He gave him Lothric's sword to strengthen it and a fair amount of titanite scales to do so. If it was to be his new weapon, then it'd have to be stronger. As he reached over to hand the blade over he could feel Lothric's essence within tugging down the bond roughly, clearly not pleased with the concept of being hammered with titanite. That didn't stop the Ashen One from handing the blade over, muttering a quick apology down the bond. Andre accepted it, though seemed perplexed by it. "Different weapon now? Right towards the end of your journey? Are you sure lad, you've been using that curved blade of yours for a rather long time, haven't ya'?" He inquired, shifting his eyes to give the Ashen One and uncertain look.

The Ashen One gave a reassuring nod, "I am positive. It is Young Prince Lothric's Holy Sword. It's light, powerful, and has good reach to it. I think it'd be a good fit for my battles to come. Plus, I feel…a connection to it."

Andre began to hammer away at the Ashen One's reassurance, speaking in between blows, "A connection ya' say? What do ya' mean exactly?"

So he explained everything that had taken place. He started with Lothric but used it to transition into talking about the Fire Keeper's eyes and the choice he had made. His decision to let the flame die out instead of being linked once more.

Andre didn't seem shocked at all by anything, nodding his head and giving affirmative grunts in between pauses. He began to question if he was even listening. That was until he shared the news of allowing the Fire Keeper her choice, which led him here to let time pass. Andre's face transformed from one of focus and silent resolution to the widest grin he'd ever seen the blacksmith give. Andre shot up from his seat and nearly crushed the Ashen One in a sudden embrace. In this colossal hug, he couldn't help but wonder what pain he'd feel in death with having his spine snapped, a fate he'd thankfully yet to suffer.

Andre soon released him after he gave a few frantic taps and pleading gasps for air. The Ashen One dropped to the floor and stumbled. Andre's hands stabilized him from falling as both clasped onto his shoulders.

"Lad…That makes me happier than ya' can ever believe. The Fire Keeper has...never had it easy, to put it mildly. And she has been silent, enduring it throughout every year that passes by, stuck into a position that does not allow her the ability to choose. But ya' giving that to her? There is no better act of kindness, Ashen One."

He returned to his seat, continuing to hammer away at his weapon. "You are a good man. The best kind actually, one with honor and guided by humanity. So if your choice is to let the flame be extinguished then so be it, I support the choice in all its entirety." After a few more strikes, he slid the straight sword from the anvil and into the Ashen One's waiting hands.

"Thank you, Andre…For this, and for the vote of faith. I will not let you down."

Andre watched him rise, nodding his head, and rising with him. He clapped the Ashen One upon the shoulder, squeezing it as gently as he could. "It's been an honor. And I know you won't, you won't be letting anyone down. Now go, finish what you must. Best of luck in your battles to come."

The Ashen One clapped Andre on the shoulder in return, giving a firm nod. They broke away and he turned to leave. Only after a few steps though, he heard Andre's voice once more. "And best of luck with your love." He whirled, feeling his face become hot. Again.

He pointing a finger at Andre, wanting to rebuke him. Andre sat there with a smug smirk, awaiting whatever argument the Ashen One could present. Which turned out to be nothing as he threw up his arms in defeat and stormed off. Was it that obvious? Was he so transparent? It was ridiculous. He groaned, trying to refocus back on the task at hand. He'd spoken with Ludleth and Andre. Those were the two main things he wished to complete. He would speak to a few others first before he would be truly finished with everything.

He strode into the shrine, intending to go and seek out a few of his old teachers to inform them of his choice. Maybe garner any extra wisdom. But then he saw that the Fire Keeper, standing in front of the bonfire and facing him. It seemed those other things would wait.

Her gaze was on him, and he could already tell that she was awaiting him. She had chosen. Before he knew it, his feet carried him forward and he could feel his heart beginning to race faster and faster. What if this didn't work? What if they disagreed? He couldn't bear that, he respected her choice but he didn't know where that would even leave them. Ludleth was right, what would he do? Doubt was beginning to creep in, followed by fear. He dreaded the possible answer she may give.

Before he could think anymore, he was before her. Their gazes locked as she stood, hands folded neatly together before him. Her expression was blank as only silence passed between them at first. He waited patiently at first, but soon he could feel his anxiety begin to rise and his fear grip him. What was the answer!? Was the silence an indicator? What was happening?

"Ashen One, forgive me if this soundeth strange. The eyes show a world without fire, a vast stretch of darkness. But 'tis different to what is seen when stripped of vision. In the far distance, I sense the presence of tiny flames. Like precious embers, left to us by past Lords, linkers of the fire." It was a statement at least, but it didn't give any idea which side she was leaning towards and thus did little to ease his climbing anxiety.

"I see." Was all he managed to say, not letting his mouth utter another word. He knew if he did he'd betray himself and reveal more than he cared to. More silence came and he realized that this feeling of doubt and anxiety was worse than being stabbed by a hundred ice spears.

"I choose to let the flame extinguish. To stay by your side, not by duty, but by…my own desire."

It took a few seconds for the words to truly sink in. For the doubt and worry to evaporate and become replaced with warmth and elation. He couldn't contain himself, to hell with betraying himself. He surged forward, his arms locking around her waist as he lifted her smaller frame into the air. She let out a small gasp as he did and he buried his face into her shoulder. He couldn't suppress this joy, no. He was absolutely ecstatic.

If that doubt was a feeling worse than death by ice, then this feeling was one greater than the richest estus. One that surpassed any feeling of warmth he felt, because now he felt as if he'd absorbed several embers all at once. This was a feeling that he could not contain, just as he could not contain the tears beginning to form, and for the first time in his existence as the Unkindled One, they were tears of joy.

"Ashen One…" She whispered, her arms slowly looping around him to fulfill the embrace. "I hadn't anticipated you'd be so overjoyed."

He slowly put her back down, taking another look at that face. One he'd grown to admire. Both of his hands lifted to gently cup it, leaning down so that his forehead may rest against her own. He found himself admiring every feature of her unobscured visage. Her small flat nose. Her flaxen locks that cascaded down her back. Her delicate pink lips that were turned into a small smile at his reaction, coupled by the heat that rose across her face pale features. And then there were her eyes, and as different as they may be, they were hers. And he admired them, and instead of finding darkness he found a sense of solace within her eyes. Eyes that he hoped would not be able to see his tear stained cheeks. "I just…Thank the sun, the Lords, and whatever Gods still exist. I'm better than alright. I'm happy, so happy." He whispered, his breathing matching his hearts quick beats.

She rose her soft hand up, wiping the tears from his cheek.

"I am grateful too, Ashen One. Let us face this unknown together. And whatever may come after it."

"I'd have it no other way." He whispered. So they stood there, the Fire Keeper wiping away his tears as they relished in each other's happiness.


	4. Farewell

**AN: If it isn't obvious, I have taken creative liberties with this story. So, keep that in mind during some of the dialogue.**

 **Enjoy!**

Farewell

* * *

It wasn't pleasant, but at some point, they had to untangle themselves from one another. They did so begrudgingly, though that point only came after several minutes of embracing and gentle whispers. Minutes of savoring the feeling of being so close to the other. The Ashen One slowly stepped back, a broad grin still adorning his expression, his sense of elation apparent. The Fire Keeper was smiling as well, not the gentle grin he'd grown accustomed to, but a wide smile that warmed his heart to see.

"I shall be back soon, Fire Keeper. I must return Lothric to his throne and speak to a few others." He had every intention of being back as soon as possible.

"I shall await thy return so that thou may begin thy journey to the First Kiln," The Fire Keeper said, bowing her head to him as he returned the gesture. He lifted his head and paused a brief moment, contemplating something. The Fire Keeper noticed he had yet to depart and raised a flaxen brow, tilting her head a bit. Before she could inquire he spoke.

"You are very beautiful, Fire Keeper. With eyes or without, you still look more divine than any Goddess. I am blessed to have you accompany me in this venture." Before a blush could even register upon her cheeks he was walking off, striding towards the thrones that circled the shrine. All she could do was stand there, mouth agape and cheeks crimson, words lost upon her tongue. She had been alive for centuries and experienced many things, but never had she experienced her heart beat the way it did in that moment. She had many things to think about while she waited for him to return.

The Ashen One was, to put it gently, about as subtle as a battle axe. So he had hoped the more direct approach would work, it was the only way he could think of to get the point across. Said point being his affection for her. Which he hoped was as transparent to her as it apparently was to everyone else. However, he didn't dare look back to see her reaction. No, he'd let his words sink in and then when he returned he'd see what the difference was. He had other things he had to set his mind to.

A warm sensation from the straight sword churned within him to get his attention, reminding him of the task ahead and clearing his mind of his affection and passion. He let his hand pat the blade where it was sheathed, "I know, I know. I'm going." He mumbled, ascending the ring of thrones.

It did not take long before he scaled the stairs and was at the final throne, delicately placing Lothric's cinders upon the seat. He smiled fondly down to them as they settled where he placed them. "Your sacrifice was not in vain, Lothric. I will ensure that." He whispered, giving a proper bow before the throne. Lothric's Holy Sword gave a small tug down their bond as he did.

He soon departed, not wishing to spend too much time talking to a pile of cinders. However, before he did, he took one good look at all of the thrones. All the cinders that remained there, all from foes conquered. Maybe conquered through several attempts, but conquered none the less. He had come so far from where he started.

And he had not done it alone. The Fire Keeper had of course played a pivotal role in his progress, but there were many others who had aided him. Andre was crucial, allowing him to strengthen his weapons so that he may slay his foes before they bested him. Ludleth transposed the souls of lords, granting him the weapon he had now. The Shrine Handmaiden sold him things so that he could go about his basic day to day functions, such a repair powder, embers, and the lot. Then there was Karla and Cornyx, both having taught him valuable spells that had proved useful on more than one occasion.

He departed from the high vantage point, going through the main corridor and turning right from where Andre continued to smith away and descended down the stairs. There he found his old teacher, Cornyx, seemingly content in his laid-out position.

"Ah, young pupil! It is good to see you once more, it feels you have been gone for quite some time," Cornyx greeted, recognizing him as he grew closer and sitting forward. The Ashen One gave a smile, shrugging a bit. "I have been a bit preoccupied, don't always have time to stop around." He quietly left out the part of where he had nothing more to learn from the pyromancer, letting him still hold onto the notion that he was his student.

"A bit preoccupied with a certain Fire Keeper I hear." He countered, a faint smirk creeping across his bandaged face. The Ashen One now wished he had added in the part of how he nothing left to learn from the bandaged old crow. "Do you people here have nothing better to do in your time than gossip?" He inquired with no shortage of askance in his tone.

"No," Andre shouted from within his alcove above in between hammer blows.

The Ashen One huffed in irritation, placing himself into a sitting position before Cornyx grumbling all the while. "Bunch of nannies, gossiping about trivial things. Can't mind your own business." Cornyx loosed a cackle, reaching over to pat the Ashen One's shoulder.

"Calm down lad, nothing to be ashamed of. She's quite lovely and kind. Besides, it wasn't like we hadn't known from early on."

The Ashen One placed his head into his hands and stifled the urge to scream. He felt Lothric's essence jab at him from within, a quick prod, almost as if teasing him as well. " _Not you too,_ " He thought weakly, realizing there'd be no escape from this.

Cornyx decided to show some mercy and restraint, changing the subject, before the Ashen One self-ignited. "It has also come to my ear when you told Andre that you'll be letting the flame die," He stated, tone shifting from playful to one of indifference. The Ashen One straightened a bit, regaining whatever bit of his composure was left as he gave a solemn nod. "I will be. And the Fire Keeper shares the same decision as I do, we…conferred with one another." He heard Andre give a low whistle from above within his alcove. If it wasn't for the fact he could probably send the Ashen One flying with that hammer, he'd go up there and slug him.

Cornyx seemed to analyze the information given, nodding his head slowly. "As I have always advised, it is wise to fear the flame, Ashen One. Flames can be a destructive force, and sometimes they are best left to die out, lest they cause more harm than good." Cornyx resisted the urge to raise a hand and run it along the bandages that adorned the upper half of his head.

"We are of one mind then. My thoughts are similar. If the flame is rekindled, then we only put off an inevitable end and make it worse off when it finally does arrive. Best to face it while the choice is ours to make. It is time for the cycle to finally be brought to an end."

A smile reclaimed Cornyx's bandaged visage. "I am glad to have raised such a wise student. Now, was that all you cared to inform me of, or is there anything else? Perhaps a wedding date?"

"Cornyx, I will use the flames you've taught me how to wield, and burn off every last shred of your clothing," The Ashen One warned, letting ember dance across his fingertips for show. Though Cornyx only scoffed in response, waving his hand.

"Oh, please boy. That'd probably scar you more than it would me." At that, they both shared a laugh.

As their amusement died down, the Ashen One did deliver one message. "I do not know when I will see you again, Cornyx. I will be leaving and I am not sure if I will ever be able to return. So I wanted to thank you for all the lessons you have given me. I appreciate having had you as a teacher. You are a part of the reason I am able to make the choice I have, and I will not forget all the tools you have given me." He extended his hand out for Cornyx to shake it.

Cornyx bypassed it, leaning forward to embrace the Ashen One. "What're you trying to do, make me cry and replace my bandages?" Cornyx joked, casting a smile over the Ashen One's features as he embraced him in return.

"I am glad to have had the chance to have you as my pupil, it was a privilege watching you go from a clumsy novice who could barely refrain from burning himself to a proficient spell caster who is approaching the same level as I. We will meet again, Ashen One. Until then may you find pleasure in life, and all it has to offer," He stated, withdrawing from their embrace and reclining into his sprawled-out position. "Especially in marriage."

The Ashen One rolled his eyes and rose from where he sat, "You just had to ruin the moment." He joked, turning to walk up the stairs to seek Karla. "Ashen One, wait a moment!" Cornyx called, sounding serious for a change of pace. The Ashen One turned, half expecting another dig. Instead he found Cornyx's visage serious, and almost hesitant.

"You…Gave her the eyes, correct? Do you intend to…?" Cornyx asked, seemingly not wanting to finish the sentence. The Ashen One grasped what he meant quickly and stiffened.

"No, never," He replied solemnly, watching a look of relief wash over Cornyx's features. He exhaled a breath of air, "Good, because if you had intended to then I'd light you on fire here and now." He felt that was partly a joke, and partly serious. He smiled either way, turning to climb the stairs. "You raised a better pupil than that. Besides, that'd make for a poor honeymoon," He stated, allowing himself the one joke at his own expense. Cornyx chuckled heartily, waving him a farewell.

The Ashen One headed down the opposite flight of stairs that he had just ascended, to the left of where Andre was stationed. Not before shooting him a glare that the blacksmith only grinned at. Once down the stairs, he turned and went to the alcove that lay beneath them. There he found Karla, sitting peacefully with her large hat covering the upper half of her face.

"Ah, hello again, Ashen One. Thank goodness. One can become quite attached, even to a bumbling apprentice. I had thought perhaps you'd forsaken your journey and this place all together." While Cornyx had taught him many things pertaining to the way of pyromancy, Karla had taught him many dark-based miracles and sorceries. As well as other forms of pyromancy that Cornyx couldn't teach him, such as Quelana's Tome. She taught him things that, as malevolent as they may be, had certainly come of use in certain situations.

"Bumbling apprentice? Please. I'm sure I am not far behind your level of skill. And I'd never forsake this place, it is my home. As for my journey, well, it has had a bit of a…detour." He explained, wondering if she'd already heard the news. Given how quickly it apparently spread around the shrine it would be of no surprise.

"Ah yes, a detour. That led you straight to a certain Fire Keeper." Andre let out a hearty chuckle from above.

He'd take that as a yes. Why was that more important than his choice to extinguish the flame? He was literally going to change the world and the process it endured, and they were more concerned about his bond with the Fire Keeper. He let out another low groan as he leaned back, propping himself up with his arms as he stared up to the ceiling. "You people are insufferable."

Karla gave a small chuckle, using her hand to cover her mouth and try to hide it. "It is admirable that you both have found solace in one another while such troubled times continue on. But from what else I heard, these troubled times may…fade?"

The Ashen One gave a brief nod, turning his gaze to her. "We have both agreed to let the flame die out, and welcome the age of darkness. It just seems like the better option. We both took our time to work through to choose between the two and we agreed to let the flame die. She had seen it all with her eyes, and still wishes to follow me. With her by my side I have little doubt that my journey can be completed."

"Ah, I see. So you gave her the eyes, did you? Tell me, do you plan to fulfill the prophecy attached to them? If so I understand. Besides, it will not change my sense of gratitude, or how I think of you." Karla emphasized that last part, but he could tell it wasn't fully true. Her nor Cornyx had raised a deceiver as a pupil. She may tolerate it unlike Cornyx, but knew she would feel shame if he had said yes. Thankfully, that shame would never have the chance to manifest.

"I do not. Whatever scene of betrayal is to happen shall not be committed by her or I. If I had to guess I'd say that it is a betrayal to the Gods, one that we commit together in letting the flame die out. I'm not entirely sure, but what I do know is that I'd never raise my blade against her." And the sharp tug from Lothric's straight sword down the bond between them made it clear that the young prince would ensure that as well.

Karla gave a bright smile at the news, nodding her head eagerly. "Of course. I would expect nothing less from such a bright student. I am proud, even with all the dark arts you have learned, you have not let it lead you astray as many have. May the fire inside you, Ashen One, never be quelled." She leaned forward, embracing him and he did the same.

"I do not know when our paths may cross again. So I want to thank you for being my teacher. I am proud to have been your student, and I shall bring honor to that title. Your magic taught me that not all darkness is malevolent. It has the potential, but it is what you mold it to be. That lesson is one I am sure I will find useful in the future after I achieve my goal."

Karla reeled back from the hug, removing her hat to reveal the entirety of her face. "Our paths cross in the future, Ashen One. I can assure you of that. I would hate to lose such a promising apprentice forever. But for now, farewell. And may you find success in all you strive for." He half expected another joke about his feelings for the Fire Keeper to arise, but they never did.

He departed, heading up the stairs and back down to main corridor. To the final person whom he wished to see. The Shrine Handmaiden. As he approached the maiden within her chair a smile crossed over her hooded face. "Ah, Ashen One. And here I was worried thou would not wish me farewell before thine journey."

The Ashen One bowed properly before her, smiling as he straightened up. "I would never. Don't tell the others, but I wanted to save the best for last." He stated with a coy smirk as he leaned against the nearby wall. The Shrine Handmaiden waved in front of her face, feigning to be flustered. "Oh you're just trying to flatter an old woman, how would thy current lover feel about such a thing?"

The Ashen One wasn't even surprised or phased at this point, he saw it coming by now. Instead he gazed out into the shrine where the Fire Keeper sat near the bonfire, awaiting him. "I think she'd understand. We seem to be very good at coming to a common ground," He jested, shrugging, and looking back to the seated woman. "I take it I don't need to inform you of anything then? Seems my secrets have been ousted all at once."

"Oh, sweetheart, I am the one that revealed them to everyone. When you sit for so long and peddle wares for as many years as I have then you'll grab the first strand of interest that comes along and unravel it for all it is worth. Besides, we all knew this budding little romance would happen sometime. It was simply a matter of when."

He wasn't entirely shocked that they saw his affection for her early on, being honest. Looking back he saw that his actions may have gave him away. It didn't matter though, there was no lie in it, he did feel that way. Just hearing it laid out before him was not what he'd expected. It was something he tried to keep under wraps, focusing on the task at hand instead of his romantic life. He thought he had done well at keeping how he felt secluded, but that apparently wasn't the case. "Why did you think it'd inevitably happen?" He couldn't help but ask.

"We saw the way that thou would stare at her from a distance, the energy you manifested when you spoke to her and how enthusiastic you were. You seemed to...come alive in her presence. It was as clear as day to anyone but you two." She chuckled faintly, continuing on, "Did thou ever notice how we'd bring her up to thou in conversation sometimes? Thou would always get so flustered and happy, it was a delightful change of pace from the dreariness of this place. Thou were as incandescent as the sun around her. Admittedly though, thou were not the only one to poorly guard their feelings. Here is a bit of gossip for thou, to repay all the torment I have caused thee." She crooked a finger, drawing him in. He leaned in, none too happy over how poorly he'd manage to veil his feelings. He hoped these coming words would be balm to the wound his pride had just suffered.

"When thou were gone, she'd fret over thou constantly, especially if it was a long duration of time. She never outwardly expressed anything, as is her nature, but she'd nearly pace a rut into the shrine. And her hands looked whiter than snow when they were clasped together while waiting. Then, when thou would return, she'd always have this smile of relief. However, the final indicator I'd say was that whenever Andre or I would press the young girl about thou, one could always glean the faintest hint of pink meet her cheeks. Her disposition would change slightly, becoming less rigid and more peaceful. She made you shine like the sun, but you made her as radiant as the moon."

Her voice was little more than a whisper, but the information spoke volumes. His face was brighter than the hottest ember, and was probably the same temperature. He was half certain his heart would break through the his chest and the chainmail he wore. He stepped back, turning his gaze to her and feeling his heart swell. "I see." Was the only response he could muster. He couldn't help but imagine her worried pacing, that gentle smile as he returned, and her becoming flustered when he was mentioned. All thoughts that made his heart pound louder.

While he was distracted, thinking of these things and staring off at a certain flaxen-haired woman, the Shrine Maiden shoved two small and shiny objects into his palm. He gripped them, attention turning to them. They were matching rings, the bands of them were pure silver but at their peaks was a crimson ruby imbued into each one. They glimmered in the faint light, such as the embers of a flame coming to life. He was stunned, running his finger across the smooth, silvery surface of each one. His thumb glossed over each ruby, cool to the touch.

"For when the time is right, Ashen One." She said, nudging him ahead with her foot. "We will meet again, I am certain. Hopefully when we do, thou will be betrothed."

He took steps forward, hastily sliding the ring into his pocket. He craned his neck, casting a grateful smile to the Shrine Maiden. "Thank you, for everything." She only smiled back in response.

He crossed the shrine towards the bonfire, to the Fire Keeper. She heard him coming and quickly stood to meet him. He couldn't resist the smile that tugged at his lips and the warmth that flooded him upon the sight of her. No words were said as he stood before her, looking down slightly, staring into her eyes. A sight of solace.

He lost track of the time that passed, having no concern for it. He was happy where he was now, and felt that he could await the end of the world here just like this. Her hands unclasped and stretched out, taking each one of his. He reciprocated, letting their fingers intertwine as he gave a tender squeeze.

"The words thou said earlier…Dost thou mean them?" She asked, her voice quiet and fragile. She was cautious with the happiness she felt, not letting it swell over. Not until she knew for certain he was as…passionate as he seemed. She had no reason to doubt otherwise, but she wanted to hear it come straight from his lips. Something like this had never happened before, no one else had made her feel in such a way as this. Letting herself get carried away could be disastrous.

"I meant it and more," The Ashen One said in a heartbeat, leaning inwards so that they were only inches apart. "You are magnificent. Not just in appearance but in who you are. You were there for me every time I needed it most. You were the one consistent thing in this world that I could depend on. I found your presence soothing, to hear your voice would dull the edge on my nerves. That small smile would melt away my stress and relieve me of my worries. And I find now that I do crave your presence, that is why knowing that you will be there with me as the flame is extinguished has made me the happiest I've ever been in the short time I have existed. You mean more to me than a common friend, you are someone cherished and beloved. Someone who I desire to spend the rest of my existence with," He confessed, not thinking of what he said. Instead he let his heart guide his words as he squeezed her hands. He would not hide how she made him feel, and he would let her know every little detail. Everyone else seemed to know, so she would as well. At this point what was the point in holding back?

The Fire Keeper was at a loss for words. She hadn't anticipated him to gush as he did. It certainly left no question as to where his passion may lie. She simply stared up to him, desperately wishing for the gift of sight to watch him as he said these tender words. The issue though was that she did not know what to say in response. She wanted to convey that same passion she had felt stirring within, but it was such an unknown feeling that she did not know where to start. However, she was determined to at least attempt. He deserved that much.

"Do you want to know why I chose to walk thine path beside thou…?" She started shakily, though a reassuring squeeze of the hand helped her continue. "I was divided. Part of me followed the logic and rationale that came with letting the flame extinguish. Yet there was resistance in the form of hesitation and doubt. I was not certain if this was best, I was reluctant to commit. It would mean turning my back on all that I have followed since I was born. And while the cause is right, it is not a simple thing to do. I was…uncertain." She drew in a deep breath, tightly squeezing his hands just as she had when she confessed her doubt over linking the flame in the first place. And just as that time, she found comfort in his touch.

"What tipped the scales and made my decision was thou. I believe in thee, I have faith that thou will guide me down the path that will be best and shall not lead me astray. There are no right paths as thou have said, but I believe that we chose what was best. And the prospect of wanting to stay with thou was…a factor whether I wanted it to be or not. I have grown accustomed to being around thee, I find joy in thy company. I find myself craving thy presence, the same feeling you described." As she continued to speak the words began to come easier and more naturally.

"I do feel the same. Because thou are the kindest being I have ever encountered. You give and give, without ever seeking to gain. Thy sincerity is unmatched, as is thy compassion. I did not believe such qualities of humanity still persisted, that this world had purged all those who have it. But yet thou stand as an exception and…I could not think of a better individual to share my future with. I care for thee, Ashen One. More than words could ever articulate. Thou have made me feel a way that I never knew possible, that I had only heard in passing legends and myths. You have captured my heart for it beats faster in thine presence. I feel a strange warmth stir within that comforts me whenever thou are near. When I hear thy voice I am filled with this unparalleled happiness. You are…"

She felt the tears stream down her cheeks now, unable to suppress them as she had earlier. This was the first time she had ever opened up in such a manner. It was not a common thing to do, she had been taught at a young age to seclude and bury everything deep down. Nothing took precedence over the fire, everything else was considered a distraction. Yet here she stood, crying and pouring out the emotions swelling within her chest. All because of him. The Ashen One had instilled these lovely emotions into her heart and made them erupt with his words. She reluctantly pulled her hands from his own to wipe away the tears.

However, something strange happened. With every wipe of her hand, it was if the tears cleared her vision. Their wetness wiped away the repeating scenes of betrayal, darkness, and embers that haunted her. As they began to dissipate a different sight took their place. As each tear was brushed away, the world around her began to come into focus clearer and clearer. It had been hundreds of years since she had last seen the world with her actual eyes. And the first sight she found was a male's face.

One this face the first thing she noted were the eyes that stared into her own. Two dark, jade irises adorned the visage, seeming to gleam with an air of admiration and passion. They blended well with his olive complexion that glowed within the shrine's dim lighting. The next feature she noticed was his short brunette locks that framed the sharp angles of his face. Then there was a dazzling smile, his teeth on full display. She knew instantly what face she was looking at. It was the face of the man who had made her heart race and eyes water. This was the man who stirred unfathomable amounts of joy within her. This was the face of the man who she would face the darkness with. And she couldn't be happier.

"Ashen One…Thou look like a creation from the flame itself…" She whispered, her hands raising from her teary eyes to cup his visage. Her fingers delicately ran along every line and contour on his visage, so carefully, almost fearing that it'd fade away if she was not gentle enough. Her fingers traced the structure of his cheek bones, the nature of his jawline, and small incline of his nose. Everything. She didn't care how strange it may have been, she had to be sure this was real, not some illusion. And by the look of shock that washed over him, she felt confident that it wasn't.

She had taken his breath away with the words she said to him, returning the feelings he had for her. But when she stated that final sentence his heart skipped a beat. "You…You can…?" He didn't dare utter the word, disbelief taking him. He stared into her lovely irises, into the darkness they contained and the tears that clouded them. They focused on him with a new sense of recognition and awareness, and he could tell that she was now analyzing every feature of him. He found himself crying now as well.

"Never leave my side, Fire Keeper," He whispered, one hand raising to cup her cheek while the other looped around her waist to pull her close.

"I never shall, Ashen One. We will be the embers I saw in my visions, dancing within the unknown. Together, we will illuminate the darkness."


	5. Repetition

**AN: Second to last chapter, next chapter coming soon!**

Repetition

* * *

Time had once again been lost between the Fire Keeper and the Ashen One. They stood there for who knows how long, bodies pressed closed, arms tangled around one another and hands cupping the other's visage while refusing to look away. Sweet and passionate words were whispered between them as they found not only comfort but happiness in their proximity.

Happiness was a commodity within this world. It was rare to come across and even harder to keep. That resulted in them not wanting to ruin this moment by breaking away, instead preferring to remain there and drink in the affection of the other until they were drunk off it. They figured the flame could wait a little longer. However, some were a little less inclined to agree.

During the time spent in each other's embrace Lothric's essence began sending gentle waves of warmth down the bond to draw the Ashen One's attention. To remind him of his duty. However, that wasn't even remotely effective. Probably due to the fact that he was already hotter than an ember, which was shown clearly by his scarlet visage. So instead of taking the warm, gentle approach, Lothric's essence took the cold, jabbing approach.

The Ashen One recoiled a bit, his lips shifting from a loving grin to a tight frown. His arm didn't dare leave her waist, but the hand cupping her cheek dropped to clutch his throbbing side. He bit back a profanity that was at the tip of his tongue as he broke the Fire Keeper's gaze to look down and pin-point the source of his pain. There was only one possible cause behind the sharp, freezing jab. His frown turned to a mild scowl, " _Do you mind!? I am a bit preoccupied!_ " He shouted down their bond. Another sharp jab showed that Lothric did, indeed, mind.

The Fire Keeper quickly placed her hand over the one that clutched his side, worry now taking over as she watched the Ashen One's visage contort from one of joy to one of what she assumed to be pain. "Art thou well, Ashen One? Has something happened?" She asked, worried as her eyes tried to make out any wound which she may have previously been blind to.

He straightened himself, letting out a sigh that was more from frustration than pain. "I am fine, however Lothric's essence isn't exactly the definition of patient." Another jab followed and the Ashen One had to use all of his willpower to not notably flinch at it.

The Fire Keeper's expression changed from one of worry to curiosity as she arched a brow, "Lothric's essence…?" Her gaze went to the sheathed straight sword at his side that the Ashen One was scowling towards. She moved her hand from his side, grasping its hilt. Instantly, she could feel what the Ashen One was referring to, there was definitely a soul within the blade. It was pulsing within like a heartbeat. It even reached out to her and she felt a small brush of warmth, almost as if in greeting.

"How did thou come upon this, Ashen One?" She inquired, slowly retracting her hand. There was no case of this ever occurring, it was peculiar. Even if it was Lothric's weapon it was unheard of for his soul to remain bound to it.

"Ludleth gave this to me after he transposed the soul. I was testing it out and then I felt something latch on and tug at me. I assumed that it was Lothric, and Ludleth believes I am correct. The soul he transposed was truly both the princes', he seems to think that Lorian's soul went towards creating the weapon and that left Lothric's essence nowhere to go but within." He paused, unsheathing the sword and holding it up to the faint glow of the bonfire.

"It's a good weapon, even if the soul within can be a bit impatient. I intend to use it to finish my journey. It feels right to do so," He stated, turning his gaze back to the Fire Keeper as he resheathed the weapon. "Just now with the end close at hand he seems a tad bit impatient. Sometimes it's just a gentle brush of warmth. Other times, like a moment ago, it is a cold, sudden jab," He muttered, glancing down at the sheathed weapon, tenderly clapping it on the hilt. The Ashen One then jolted a bit, likely being prodded again by Lothric. This led to a strange back and forth, the Ashen One slapping the blade, only to jerk back as Lothric retaliated.

The Fire Keeper stared in slight confusion at the bizarre sight before her. So soon after recovering her sight, she could not have imagined witnessing such an exchange. After the process repeated itself a few times she chose to step in, lest the flame die before they finished. She reached out her hand and placed it upon the sheath. The Ashen One stopped to stare and since he didn't jerk she could assume Lothric was waiting as well. "There is no need for this quarrel. Lothric, the Ashen One and I were…overwhelmed within the moment of passion. He dost not mean to keep thou waiting or delay his own journey, we both simply forgot the task at hand and focused on cherishing the passing moments of peace. Certainly thou did the same with thy mentor, Emma? And thy brother, Lorian?" A tender warmth was given as an affirmative. She gave a faint smile at the feeling. "Precisely. You are a reasonable soul, Lothric. So, let us drop this and continue. Remember, thou will be working with the Ashen One as his partner. If thou are not of the same mind, then both of thee shall suffer."

Her gaze then turned to the Ashen One, her hand rising from the blade to gently pat him upon the cheek. "And thou shouldn't provoke fights farther," She teased with a smile, watching how flustered he became. She enjoyed the sight, stepping back. "Now with both of thee properly humbled, let us begin." She turned to the bonfire, standing a few feet away. The Ashen One moved in closer, standing right at the edge of it, waiting for her to speak.

"The five Lords sit upon their five thrones. All thanks to thee, most worthy of Lords. Ashen One, with the Lords as thy witness, bend thy knee afore the bonfire's coiled sword. And let the Lords' embers acknowledge thee as thine true heir. A true lord, fit to confront the Soul of Cinder." He obeyed wordlessly, dipping a knee to touch the ground as he grasped the coiled sword. He stared up towards the five thrones before him, letting his eyes fall upon each one before finally coming to Ludleth's. They locked eyes briefly, Ludleth giving an affirmative nod. Giving his encouragement and support. The Ashen One faintly smiled as he nodded back, the only way he knew how to express his gratitude. He would make him proud. The Ashen One dipped his head to stare into the ashes, feeling the Fire Keeper draw closer and stand beside him, her hand placed upon his back. Reassuring him, reminding him that he was not alone.

"Noble Lords of Cinder. The fire fades and the Lords go without thrones. Surrender your fires...to the true heir." The Fire Keeper spoke, her voice sounding much calmer than she'd anticipated. She felt ready. They were going to go through with this, they would extinguish the First Flame. She listened as the cinders of all the lords began to crackle, watching as Ludleth was reduced to a pile of cinders himself. She mentally whispered a prayer for the old Lord and all he'd done.

Soon the cinders grew dark as they obeyed the Fire Keeper's command, surrendering their flames to the Ashen One. She lifted her hand from the Ashen One's back and held both hands out as from each throne faint crimson embers came, specs of red glimmering in the darkness and culminating within the palms of her hands. It was a sight to behold, the gold and scarlet of the embers melding together as they swirled around her hands. A feeling of warmth and power was radiating from the small cluster, stronger than she had ever witnessed before. This was the raw energy and power of past Lords of Cinder, people who were strong enough to link the flame. Not even the Ashen One had invoked this sort of warmth within her.

"Ashen One, when thou peer upon the First Flame and wishest for a world without fire, for an end to the linking of the fire, then call upon me. I am a Fire Keeper, and I tend to the flame, to its very end. And at its very end I shall be there to greet the darkness with thee. To create a new existence, and with the eyes thou'st given me, see what future lies before us."

The Ashen One gave a barely perceptible nod as he retightened his grip upon the coiled sword. "We shall carve out a new existence within the darkness, Fire Keeper," He stated, his voice firm and resolved. Hearing that helped reaffirm her of what would inevitably come. She stepped forward, placing her hands over the bowed head of the Ashen One to sprinkle the vibrant cinders onto him, her tone somber as she spoke. "Let him grant death to the flame. To the Old Gods of Lordran, deliverers of the First Flame."

He felt it then, a surge of warmth pulse within him. Warmer than any ember, more potent than any prod from Lothric, and more powerful than the feeling the Fire Keeper brought upon him with her smile. It overwhelmed him- the heat scorching him from the inside, coupled with the absolute power he could feel roaring through his veins. It was the only thing he could hear as his body was transported to the Kiln of the First Flame. For a time, he felt he could hardly breath. As if his body would not be a suitable vessel for all the raw power and energy suddenly bestowed upon him and would simply come apart at the seams.

Thankfully that did not occur, and he felt the wave of power ebb. As it did he gulped in a breath of air, reeling back from the bonfire only to find himself no longer within the Firelink Shrine. He didn't even need to inspect the area closely to know he had done it. He had been transported to the Kiln of the First Flame. He noted also that the bonfire before him was alight, meaning that if he was slain then he could come back without all the ceremony and the feeling of almost coming apart.

He unsheathed Lothric's Holy Sword, holding it at the ready. He did not know what lurked within the Kiln, and had no intention to be caught unaware. He examined the darkness of the ruins, finding rubble and debris clogging many of the passages ways and polluting much of the area. He quickly noticed that there weren't many places he could actually venture, only a single path that lead up the stairs to an area where light filtered in. Everywhere else was blocked off.

"Let's go Lothric, time to break the cycle," He whispered, stepping forward and beginning the climb up the stairs. As he did he took a few moments to really acknowledge that within this sword was Lothric's very essence. His soul was within. He was living on through this weapon, and it posed a question in his head.

"Lothric, why did you not just offer to return to your throne? Why did you wish to…die? I mean, I guess you could say that the same fate would be met either way, but you must've had a reason." As he finished asking he realized that Lothric had never actually spoken to him via their bond, only given feelings of warmth or cold. And just as usual, Lothric didn't speak but the feeling he gave was a mild cold that permeated through the Ashen One's limbs. That didn't exactly answer anything.

"May I at least guess?" He asked, receiving a faint rush of warmth as hat he could only guess was an affirmative.

"Was it a way to ensure I held up my end of the deal?" A lukewarm feeling was given. Not wrong, but not fully correct he assumed. "Was it not wanting to leave behind your brother?" He guessed again, seeing that as one of the only other viable reasons. This time he received no answer at all for a time. It slowly began to dawn on the Ashen One that his guess didn't make much sense, no matter what Lothric would have to leave Lorian behind. His lips curled into a frown. It was no wonder, then, that he had received no response.

Then it happened, before he could speak once more, an aura of white enveloped the blade and shot forward. Lothric was trying to indicate something. He quickly realized after looking at the environment and finding nothing that he was trying to indicate the blade. His blade. The blade that was meant to be Lothric's but could not be wielded by him due to his condition. The connection suddenly seemed clear, the revelation blindsiding him.

"You…You didn't want to remain in your body, did you? You didn't want to continue being so sickly. You didn't want to die on the throne, undignified. You wanted to face whatever afterlife that came after death. To free you from the illness of your body. Am I right?" There was a long period of silence as the Ashen One topped the staircase. It was then that he received a surge of powerful warmth to indicate that he'd likely hit the nail on the head.

He spent a long moment staring down towards the blade, contemplating the new information. He could empathize with how Lothric had felt. The prince's body looked as if it were close to failing. He wouldn't have lived to see the fire die out, even if the Ashen One never got to him. He could see how it'd be more beneficial to live within a blade than to live in a sickly, decaying body. He let out a faint sight as he stepped forward towards the light in the doorway, "Just remember that you aren't alone. We are in this together." That was the only reassurance he could think to give the young lord.

Then they stepped out into the new world they found themselves in. The first thing to be seen was the sun straight ahead, mostly eclipsed by a sphere of darkness. However, it didn't block it entirely. On the edge of the darkness, sunlight shone through and illuminated the world, and in the bottom-center a streak of light went down into an array of clouds. But that was not the only thing to see. The Ashen One stepped down the decaying stairs, turning his head to the left and looking down the path ahead only to find what can best be described as an amalgamation of buildings and structures crammed together.

He paused, staring ahead to the cluster of buildings that were haphazardly stationed around one another in a cluster. "Well, this is certainly a change of pace." He whispered, walking on ahead and taking into the chaos around him. Only to find that there was little else to go, the only thing in proximity was a coiled sword buried into another bonfire. He arched a brow, stepping towards it.

"What's this? Another bonfire?" He wondered aloud, reaching out a hand to seize the handle. Then it hit him like a great sword, a wave of nausea rolling over him as he felt his body grow light. It lasted only a moment, much like the pain he suffered every time he died, and he was soon standing in a new area. He stumbled a bit upon his teleportation, gazing around. He was now closer to the mashup of architecture, and ahead lay a path. And another bonfire.

This time he hesitantly touched it, not eager to feel a wave of nausea again if this one were to teleport him. To his luck, it did no such thing. Only lighting under his touch as the embers were stoked once more. The only thing left was the uphill path ahead being clear of anything except debris. So he began his hike upwards, steeling himself.

This was the start of his final journey. Once he vanquished the Soul of Cinder, then the flame could be extinguished. He could live a life with the Fire Keeper, he'd be able to hold her within his arms again and cherish the peace for as long as they desired. They would have no other duty than to protect one another, and could live however they so pleased. The sheer thought of that freedom put a jump in his step as he moved on ahead up the incline. He was getting eager now, this would be the end of one journey and the start of something lovely.

He climbed the final stairs, the eclipsed sun coming into view again as he approached the Kiln of the First Flame…Or what was left of it. The first thing that became obvious on the open ashen landscape was the sheer multitude of weapons embedded into the ground. Different blade shapes and sizes with different guards and hilts on each and every one littered the area. Then there were spears and battle axes among them, all varying as well. It seemed like for each weapon there was a respective amount of bones left near it. But then, in stark contrast, flowers with pink and white petals grew around and between them. They filled the area, like little embers glowing in between the metal and bones. As if the souls of the fallen had been rebirthed as them.

"We will not become like them," The Ashen One whispered, mostly to himself more than Lothric. He felt his heart thunder in his chest, anticipation rushing him as he focused ahead. There sat a pile of embers, glowing faintly, as if on the verge of dying out. It had to be the First Flame, there was no other option. This belief was further reinforced by the fact that beyond it sat a large, blackened figure that he could only guess was the Soul of Cinder. He readied himself, digging a hand into his pocket. First his fingers brushed against the pair of rings the Shine Handmaiden had given him, the ring he would one day give to the Fire Keeper. His mind was flooded by thoughts of the Fire Keeper. He would do this for her, he would do this for them. To create a future for them both.

He drew in a breath, digging a bit more into his pocket and withdrawing an ember and absorbing it, feeling its warmth rush through and strengthen him. This action drew the attention from the Soul of Cinder, and it was up in a flash. It was…not nearly as tall as he would have assumed. Taller than him of course, but only by a few feet or so. Given the things he had to face to get here, that height difference meant virtually nothing. A sword of flame was summoned from the embers, coming into its grip as it surged forward.

The Ashen One braced himself, gripping Lothric's Holy Sword with an iron grip. "Let's go Lothric! We shall put an end to the fire!" He charged ahead, preparing to meet the Soul of Cinder in combat. They would win, they'd conquer this foe and bring upon the age of darkness. They'd end this futile cycle of delaying the inevitable and face the unknown no matter what it may be. No matter what it took, they would win.

 _Sometime later_

They didn't win.

It was a complete and utter rout, the Ashen One had only managed to land a few strikes. It seemed Andre was right, changing up his weapon towards the latter end of his journey wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. It was far different than the curved blades he'd grown accustomed to and he'd need to practice some more to adjust to the difference. Also, given the fact that his blade was now sentient didn't make things better. Lothric would try to help in his way by giving off certain sensations to warn the Ashen One, however it only confused his senses and diverted his attention. Which often led to a lovely smack from that gigantic flaming sword the Soul of Cinder wielded.

And then Lothric seemed to forget just who was in control and wielded the sword, sometimes giving a sharp tug to resist an attack the Ashen One intended to deliver. This only caused him to stumble, miss entirely, and then get smacked again into a pile of weapons, bones, and flowers. It was like fighting with an uncooperative summon, except it was your weapon and could directly affect your ability to battle. All in all, he wasn't very happy.

He opted to let himself return to the bonfire at the bottom of the incline to the First Flame instead of the Shrine. He didn't exactly want the Fire Keeper to see him return in such a defeated state, at least not so quickly. That'd just be pitiful.

He groaned as his body became tangible once more and he slowly rose up, that dull aching still haunting his bone. And this time the warmth it granted gave little comfort. He'd rather have the Fire Keeper nearby to welcome him home.

Despite the grogginess he felt, he reached over and unsheathed Lothric's Holy Sword, staring down to it. "Lothric, I think we are forgetting just who is wielding who here. I appreciate the help, I do. However, more often than not your warnings don't work, they only makes me confused and stumble, and I am then consequentially sent flying into a pile of bones, weapons, and flowers. And secondly, sending a sharp tug to stop me from attacking will stop me from attacking. But it will also stagger me and leave me open to be smacked around like a ragdoll." His tone was curt, keeping a level of respect but not wavering in trying to set new boundaries for their partnership.

Lothric responded by prodding at him with cold pokes over and over, and he could almost hear him saying, " _It isn't my fault you can't use me and have poor judgement._ " He narrowed his eyes, resisting the urge to argue further with the damn blade.

" _And thou shouldn't provoke fights farther._ " He recalled the Fire Keeper saying as he exhaled a breath of air and moved to stand. "Just, let's try this my way. No brushes of warmth, tugging, or cold jabbing. Let me handle it and we will see how it goes." The lack of an answer he received from Lothric could only be taken as compliance as he trudged on ahead, a little less eager than before. He withdrew another ember, crushing it as he prepared to engage the Soul Cinder.

As he reached the top once more he drew in a deep breath of air. " _Relax. It is just like any foe you've faced before. They will fall if you are patient and seize the opportunity. I can do this. I have people counting on me._ " He marched on ahead as the Soul of Cinder rose, rushing him once again. And this time, he would defeat him. He would be victorious.

 _Sometime later_

If victory could be counted as getting the Lord of Cinder to go into his second form before being absolutely annihilated, then he had achieved a stunning victory. Though it did little to lift his spirits. He was now groggy and sore once again as he reappeared back at the bottom of the hill.

He didn't get any reprieve before Lothric was tugging and prodding at him immediately. He could feel the sarcastic question, " _So how did that go for you?_ " To which he could only groan in irritation. "I made it much farther than I had with you tugging at me like a nanny does a spoiled prince," He muttered, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He may have felt a lingering warmth, but he also felt a phantom pain in his stomach from when the Soul of Cinder decided to impale him like meat over a dying fire.

He had expected Lothric to give a retort to his comment, but it never came. The Young Prince was probably just as tired of the bickering as he was; just as tired of being stonewalled. He glanced down at the blade, sighing weakly "I was wrong. We need to work together as a unit. I can get close to defeating it, but I'll need your help since I am not keen on dying with a sword through my rib cage. I'm willing to trust you, but you need to trust me, don't stop me from attacking. Worst thing that happens is we trade blows, which is better than getting slapped across the ground. If you are going to warn me suddenly then make it…less startling."

He rose once more, withdrawing his last ember from his pocket and crushing it. The heat he gained was mild compared to the surge of warmth from Lothric's sword as he trudged on ahead. He questioned it for a moment as his entire body was filled with the warmth. And then Lothric would pull back the warmth in certain appendages, doing it over and over to try and convey a message. He'd fill his body with warmth, then retract it from his right or left side. Occasionally he'd pull the heat away from his feet or head. It took the Ashen One a moment to grasp what he was doing, but then it clicked. It was his method of warning him, instead of sending a rush of warmth or cold through him he'd pull the warmth away to indicate where he should be watching from.

"Not a bad idea..." The Ashen One whispered. The sensation was much less startling this way. It was far superior to a sudden jab on his right side. He had crested the hill and was once more before the gray landscape. He strove ahead confidently now as the Soul of Cinder rose. He'd make this last ember count. He'd defeat it and finish this journey once and for all.

"Let us finish this, Lothri," He stated, his vigor returning to him as he charged ahead. This time he would be the first one to engage the Soul of Cinder. He and Lothric weren't a perfect unit yet, but they could compensate for one another. And he believed that it would carry him through as he landed the first overarching blow upon the Soul of Cinder's frame.

 _Sometime later_

Compensation hadn't carried them through. It carried them far, yes. Lothric no longer tugged at him mid-attack which had stopped some major issues. And the warning system, while not always perfect, was suitable enough to help him at least block or evade some major blows. However, in the end of the fight, the Soul of Cinder had managed to outlast them. His estus had run dry and despite how close the Soul of Cinder was to falling, the job couldn't be done. They had fallen short again.

Despite all the progress made, it was disheartening. So close and yet so far away again. Without an ember left he had no choice but to return to the Firelink Shrine to purchase one. There was no other way he was beating the Soul of Cinder without one, he'd probably fail to make it past his first phase otherwise.

So he let himself be transported back to the Shrine, his body phasing in and becoming tangible once more. He didn't even feel the pain during this, he was instead plagued by disappointment. He wanted to already have this done, he didn't want to worry the Fire Keeper and delay the future they both wanted. What would she think? Would she be disappointed? Concerned? Or even disheartened?

He hadn't even had the chance to open his eyes before he heard, "Welcome home, Ashen One." Her voice was a relief to hear, but he didn't want to open his eyes to look her in the face. However, he had to, laying on his back with his eyes closed wouldn't get him very far. He bit back a groan as he sat up, opening his eyes, and shifting his gaze over to the Fire Keeper who sat beside him at the bonfire.

He was met by a face he cherished so dearly, her pale skin flushed and her serene eyes soothing the aching in his heart. But what did it for him was the contagious smile that painted her face and that he couldn't help but reciprocate, easing whatever pain was left. "I'm back…" He whispered.

He was met with a response he hadn't expected. An embrace, her frame leaning over to tightly encompass his own. He didn't hesitate to return the action, laughing softly as he did. "I hadn't expected this."

The hug lasted a few moments longer before she leaned back, her hands moving and cupping his own. "Oh? What had thou expected?" She asked, arching a flaxen brow as she turned her body more towards him.

The Ashen One opened his mouth to speak but no words actually came out, he was unsure. He ended up giving a small shrug, letting his thumbs glide over the tops of her hands. "Something not so positive. I thought maybe you'd be…disappointed that I got sent back here already," He stated, letting his lips turn to a slight frown.

There was silence as the Fire Keeper looked confused, furrowing her brows together now and tilting her head a bit. "Disappointed…? No, Ashen One. Dost thou remember how many times thou was slain by Yhorm?" It was a memory he tried not to think about.

"Thou fell many times to him, over and over." He looked away, heat rising in his cheeks. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't found the Storm Ruler until his 12th attempt. "However, thou got up each time and continued on. I have no doubt that thou shall do the same now. I know thou shall succeed, for it isn't in thy nature to accept defeat." Her hands rose and cupped his cheeks, turning his face back to her own. A smile had returning to her expression, one that made his heart skip a beat. Or three.

"I said it before and I shall say it again. I believe in thee, Ashen One. Whether it be to travel the best-fitting path with me, or to succeed in thy battles. I wholeheartedly believe that thou canst accomplish it. I always have and I always shall." He drank those words in and a smile split across his face as he began to laugh. How silly of him. It didn't matter if this was the start of his journey or the end. Of course she believed in him, what did it matter if he got defeated? She wouldn't judge him; the Soul Cinder could probably defeat him ten times over and she'd still never lose faith. He'd always gotten back up, and it was because he always had a reason to. She'd been in his corner this entire time, she wouldn't stop now just because of one little setback.

He leaned in to her, closing the gap in between them as he rested his forehead against her own as a relaxed sigh escaped his lips. "That's all I need," He whispered to her, her fingers dropping from his face and lacing themselves with his own. She couldn't help but smile back, enjoying their nearness. "I am glad I can provide it, Ashen One."

There was silence for a time as they did what they had a habit of doing. They remained motionless and still, locked in an affectionate stare that neither wanted to break. However, the Ashen One ended up leaning back slowly as he cast his gaze down the main corridor. "I do need an ember, however, seems I'm all out. And I don't see myself getting farther than a few steps without one against the Soul of Cinder."

He moved to get up but the Fire Keeper's hand grasped his own and pulled him back, a faint blush rising in her expression. The Ashen One cast her a look, raising a brow as he sat back down and readjusted himself where he sat. He didn't press for a reason, she looked as if she was working through it on her own. Slowly her hand detangled from his own once she seemed confident he wouldn't get up, reaching within her robes. He watched as she carefully pulled an ember out, gently holding it between both of her palms.

"I…Procured this for thou. I was worried thou would run out and have to return. I felt it was the least I could do, to aid you in your quest." She explained, moving in closer.

He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the gesture. He really shouldn't have been worried about her being disappointed, she basically expected him to return on his back at some point. He couldn't entirely tell if that was courteous or somewhat embarrassing.

"Thank you, though you have done more than enough to aide me in my journey. I'll gladly accept this," He responded gratefully, watching as her cheeks grew a darker shade of crimson. Why was she so red? She hadn't given him a gift before but it didn't seem like the type of thing to be so flustered over. She leaned forward and instead of placing the ember into his waiting hands she placed it against his frame. Her palms pressed into the armor covering his chest as the ember melded into his body. However, he didn't even realize this.

His attention was more drawn to the fact her lips were pressed tenderly against his own, her hands against his frame to hold herself steady. At first, he had no idea how to react. He was absolutely shocked, and he knew that the warmth flooding him was definitely not from the ember or Lothric. He hadn't expected her to be so bold, but he wasn't about to complain. Soon his senses returned and he leaned into her a bit, his arm reaching out to coil around her body while his hand rose up to it usual position, cupping her cheek.

He felt as if an inferno now raged within him, their lips molding against one another as the kiss deepened ever so slowly. If this was the future he had to look forward to then he would rip the Soul of Cinder apart ember by ember if he needed to.

* * *

 **AN: For those wondering, I didn't write the full on battle scenes here because it would have made this chapter obscenely long. However, don't worry, next chapter will most certainly entail the final battle with the Lord of Cinder!**


	6. Conclusion

**AN: This is it folks! I hope you enjoyed this short story!**

Conclusion

* * *

The Ashen One had returned to the Kiln of the First Flame. He returned invigorated, the ember the Fire Keeper had bestowed upon him played a part in that, but it was the kiss he received with it that truly rekindled his resolve. His body felt light, his mind clear, and his determination soaring. Defeat was no longer an option, he would succeed here and now. He would defeat the Soul of Cinder and extinguish the First Flame for good.

He withdrew Lothric's Holy Sword from its sheath, flourishing it a few times to loosen up his joints and melt away any weariness between the teleportation. Lothric's essence meanwhile enveloped him in warmth, readying for the battle that would soon come in moments. The Ashen One drew in a calming breath as he began to move up the incline. As he did he spared a glance to his weapon. At first, he regretted abandoning his curved sword, but that feeling had passed by now. The last battle with the Lord of Cinder gave him reassurance that Lothric's Holy Sword was the right choice for this battle. It was a strong weapon and Lothric's essence within would assist him, their bond continued to grow and they sunk deeper and deeper into sync. Now that they had cleared the air, overcame the first awkward engagements, and come to middle ground on how to operate as a unit he had grown to trust him more and more.

"Are you ready for this, Lothric?" He asked, watching as the blade flashed with a dazzling white light. He'd take that as a yes. His lips curled into a faint grin as he arrived to the crest of the hill overlooking the graveyard of weapons and bones. In the center his foe sat by the First Flame, awaiting him. Step after step brought the Ashen One closer as he steeled his grit. "Let us bring an end to this dying age." Though he didn't think it possible, the warmth Lothric's essence radiated doubled, he could feel his shared desire.

As if on cue, the Soul of Cinder arose from its spot near the First Flame and summoned its flaming great sword from the mound of dying embers. With that, it charged him as the Ashen One braced himself. The fight had begun, and this time he would not leave defeated. He would stand, and he would fight. He would break this cycle and usher in the age of dark. He would clear the path that he and the Fire Keeper would walk.

The Soul of Cinder swung its blade in a wide horizontal arc, one that the Ashen One had little trouble evading. Leading with his right shoulder he tucked it in and rolled, passing right by his foe's legs. It began to turn and slash at him once more but the Ashen One was quicker- he arose in a flash and swung his sword in an upward motion as he did. It caught the Soul of Cinder along the back of its leg, though it did little to stop it from continuing its assault.

As it turned though, the Soul of Cinder's angle for its sweeping attack was limited significantly. The Ashen One, instead of retreating pressed forward to further cut down its angle and make it harder for his enemy to land a hit. He jabbed Lothric's straight sword forward, watching as light illuminated the weapon while he stabbed into the upper leg of the Soul of Cinder. With the Ashen One being so close the Soul of Cinder had no way to react in time to strike him.

As expected, the Soul of Cinder was less than happy by this. It violently kicked out its leg, sending the Ashen One flying. He had no chance to evade unless he wanted to abandon his sword, so he soared through the air and fought to control his body. With a thud, he landed on his rear near a pile of discarded weapons. He was up in a moment. He had learned the pattern of how the Soul of Cinder worked. At least vaguely enough to know that once there was a distance between them then magic became a threat to watch out for.

Just as expected, a crystal soul spear was sent careening his way. He nimbly side-stepped it as he began a careful jog forward, not wanting to go too fast and lose his ability to maneuver. The spears kept coming as the Soul of Cinder stepped back farther and farther. The Ashen One could feel Lothric's essence drain the warmth from his body on one side, telling him which way to weave. After a few deft movements and a roll or two, he was back in front of the Soul of Cinder who returned to slashing at him.

The Ashen One ducked under the first sweeping swing and with confidence moved to strike again, slicing right along his foe's abdomen. However, his confidence was a bit too high. Lothric had no way to warn him in time as the Soul of Cinder didn't end his attack with one slash, but followed up and continued to release a flurry of attacks. He barely evaded the second, but the third, a downwards diagonal swing, went through his defense and struck him.

It sent him reeling as he rapidly back stepped away, holding up his sword for a guard as he felt the wound burn deep within him. It had landed down the right side of his torso. He gritted his teeth and shifted his left hand; if he wanted to win he'd have to go try a different method.

"Don't let me down, Karla." He whispered as he recalled upon his teachings. He withdrew Caitha's Chime from its holster at his side. He hadn't had to use it in a long while, there was a good possibility that he'd be rusty. Regardless, he pointed it forward with his left hand, casting gnaw. He felt the energy drain from his body as he cast it, tightening his jaw through the pain that ensued. He watched as the swarm of bugs struck the Soul of Cinder, though as usual, it simply seemed to continue on without flinching. He continued to cast gnaw, using all the energy he had to drain away the Soul of Cinder's strength. As the Ashen One began to grow low on energy to cast, the Soul of Cinder countered with sorcery of its own. This time in the form of fireballs.

Fireballs were considerably harder to evade, sidestepping them was not so easy. Instead he'd have to throw himself to the side in a roll to evade. He made marginal progress forward, getting burned here and there in the process and being forced to drink from his estus flask. Ultimately, he was left waiting until the Soul of Cinder rushed him once more and gave up the barrage of heat.

This time the Ashen One didn't go in after the first swing, he stayed back and tried to get behind the Soul of Cinder. He managed to get in a few strikes here and there as he moved to keep behind his opponent. However, the Soul of Cinder refused to allow such a thing to continue and quickly moved away only to turn and swing for him yet again. The Ashen One would not back down or try to evade.

"Go down already!" The Ashen One howled in frustration as he swung his sword in return, their blades clashing. They met in a flash of crimson fire and white light, and to the Ashen One's surprise, it was an even match. Lothric's Holy Sword held firm as he leaned into the deadlock, feeling the energy culminate between the two blades until it erupted. The result being that both the Ashen One and Soul of Cinder were sent staggering back a bit. The Ashen One's wish was granted as the Soul of Cinder went down to one knee for a moment. He'd managed to stagger it! Despite having been staggered himself by the eruption of energy, he sloppily surged forward to seize the opportunity, releasing a flurry of arcing swings as Lothric's Holy Sword grew a bright white with every one. Over and over he struck until it happened.

Its second phase begun.

The Soul of Cinder rose through the onslaught of strikes, forever stoic and revealing no pain. It simply rose its sword before the Ashen One and stabbed it into the ground. Lothric drained him of warmth, his way of warning him to pull back. The Ashen One tried to backpedal away but he was not quick enough, he had gotten carried away. An explosion of flames erupted from the ground and he got caught by the edge of it. It had managed to scorch him mildly, as well as sending him gliding backwards into a pile of weaponry.

The Ashen One bit back a growl of pain as he slowly forced himself up, using a spear embedded into the ground as a medium to pull himself upright. His body ached from the burn and he felt his vitality draining. Due to this pain, his attention had slipped from the fight and he had no time to react as warmth faded from the right side of his body and a sunlight spear struck him in his right shoulder, piercing him cleanly through his armor and sending him flying even farther back. There was no holding back the scream of pain the came from his lips as his body slammed against the rock wall of the kiln. Pieces of the wall loosened and fell off around him.

The sunlight spear dissipated as he made contact, allowing the blood to freely flow out of his shoulder. He slumped against the wall, left hand rising to cover his shoulder as crimson seeped through his fingers. He knew he didn't have much left before he was slain and sent back to the bonfire. He quickly removed his hand from his shoulder and downed a significant portion of the estus flask. It immediately staunched the bleeding from his shoulder and numbed the burning pain from the explosion. However, he could still feel the dull pain panging through his being, reminding him that his wounds could only heal so much. He glanced down towards his flask, seeing that he had very little left to work with, and it was only the start of the second phase.

He barely finished his drink from the flask as another sunlight spear came for him again. This time he had enough sense to follow Lothric's warning and dodged left. He pocketed the flask once more as he crouched low, tightening his grip on his weapon.

"This isn't good. I'm running low on being able to heal myself. We need to end this quickly if we are going to end this at all...I have an idea, but it won't be easy. Do you trust me, Lothric?" The Ashen One asked, looking towards the blade as there was a brief pause of uncertainty that passed between them. However, a moment later he could feel Lothric's essence brush against him through the bond reassuringly, comforting him. He gave a grin as his gaze shifted to the incoming Soul of Cinder, a greater sword in tow that looked like it would hurt if it landed.

He'd just have to make sure it didn't come to that.

He rushed ahead to meet the Soul of Cinder, sliding under the initial strike and right between the taller foes legs. He usually didn't go for such unconventional methods of battle, but it was obvious that conventional methods would not win this fight.

He rose from his sliding position and didn't give a moment's pause before he relentlessly assaulted the back of the Soul of Cinder. He landed a few blows before his foe whirled on him and summoned forth another sunlight spear. The gleaming spear rose into the air and the Ashen One watched as it came thundering towards the ground. It would be another explosion, one he had no way of evading. And he would not be able to get away with only getting hit by the edge of it like last time. Lothric didn't bother to warn him, assuming there was no way around this incoming attack.

There was no thinking behind his movements, he relied on his instincts as he moved closer to the Soul of Cinder instead of away. With all the strength in his legs he leaped, pulling his arm back despite the pain in his shoulder and forcing his straight sword into the chest of the Soul of Cinder. It dug in deep and he used both hands to grip the handle as his feet braced against its body. He hung there from his weapon as the explosion erupted across most of the ground, all except for the epicenter. Right where the Soul of Cinder was- which was exactly where he hung.

The Soul of Cinder glanced down towards the Ashen One, ever stoic. The Ashen One met its gaze as neither moved for a few brief moments. However, it would be the Ashen One who moved first, lips curling into a feral snarl as one hand moved from the sword handle and reached up to grip the shoulder of his opponent. His other arm yanked the blade out, and with a single deft movement he heaved himself up higher and thrust his gleaming sword right into the gap of the Soul of Cinder's helmet.

That ended its reign of silence as a cry of agony erupted from its lips and its body began to suddenly flail. The Ashen One wisely ripped his blade out and let go, landing a safe distance away as flames exploded from its body. He knew he'd done damage to the Soul of Cinder, but he'd also pissed it off. Extremely. And he couldn't tell if that was better or worse than the stoicism.

He quickly learned the answer. The Soul of Cinder rushed him now, slashing wildly at the Ashen One who was left to desperately evade. He tried to stagger him, swinging once more as their blades crashed. Crimson and white met again in a deadlock. He had hoped that the result would be the same as the last time their weapons clashed. It was not.

The Soul of Cinder's greatsword was much larger since reaching his second form, and it overpowered him in an instant. He was vulnerable as he lost the deadlock and that's when he felt his body rise into the air.

One hit. Two hits. Three hits. Four hits. Five hits.

And after the fifth he was abruptly smacked away by the flat end of its blade. He was correct; the lengthened greatsword really did hurt. He was sent crashing through two fields of bones and weapons until skidding to a halt across the ground. His body felt a level of pain he had never experienced, each wound burned with intense heat that almost made it unbearable. Blood poured from each individual wound, watering the flowers he laid on.

He wondered how he wasn't already dead, at this point his body would have been utterly defeated and he'd be back at a bonfire. It wasn't until the fog of pain cleared a bit that he realized he was doing something he hadn't done before. He was desperately holding onto his life. He was subconsciously forcing his body to not drift away, to not submit to the pain and accept death. He wasn't ready to quit yet, he still had fight in him. As small as it may be.

He had landed with his back to the Soul of Cinder and could hear its footsteps slowly encroaching upon his position. He bit back a hiss of pain as he moved his arm to grab his flask. He didn't hesitate as he poured the little of it that was left into his mouth. It only provided him with mild relief, but it helped take the edge off so that he could actually begin to move.

His fingers dug into the ashen ground as he began to pull himself up. Out of the peripheral of his vision he could see the Soul of Cinder growing ever closer. He could feel Lothric's essence tugging at him, imploring him to rise once more and not remain as a prone target. He managed to get himself onto all fours before the Soul of Cinder was upon him, reeling back his blade to deliver the final blow in a single overhead strike.

The Ashen One could feel Lothric's imploring amplify, practically begging for him to move. The Ashen One gazed up, watching as the greatsword came rushing down to divide his body in half.

" _I believe in thee, Ashen One._ "

Those words rang in his head. Words that he'd taken to heart and that meant the world to him. He wasn't just fighting for himself. This was no longer just about his journey. He was fighting for someone else now too, he was fighting for a future with the Fire Keeper. It was her that had motivated him and given the strength he needed. And it was now that she gave him the motivation to lurch ahead and roll out of the way of the blade at the last possible moment.

His body screamed in pain but he rose, albeit staggered, as he stumbled forward. He dropped the flask in his hand and began to dig through his pocket as he stumbled through an array of abandoned weapons on the landscape. His fingers brushed against the cool metal and he didn't hesitate to pull out the ring he'd been given by the Shrine Handmaiden. Even in the faint light cast by the partially obscured sun the silver shone bright and the ruby in its center sparkled like a reinvigorated ember. He didn't hesitate to slide the ring onto his ring finger. The ring that would soon be his wedding ring.

This was the ring he'd give to the Fire Keeper after he'd won. This was the ring that held a promise for a better future. A future with the Fire Keeper. He turned slowly to the Soul of Cinder who had recovered from the missed attack and was approaching him now with a greater stride, intent to finish the job. The Ashen One rose a hand and wiped away the blood that trickled from the corner of his lips, panting ragged breaths.

"I am going to cut you down," He promised, both hands reached down to clasp the handle of the straight sword as he began to jog towards the Soul of Cinder. "Be with me Lothric, we end this now. Give me all you have, we will overcome this." He expected some resistance but instead light illuminated the blade once more. He could feel Lothric's energy pulsing beneath his hands as he pulled his blade back, intending to clash blades with the Soul of Cinder once more. This time, he would not lose.

The Soul of Cinder must have felt just as confident because it reeled back its greatsword to meet him. In a flash, they clashed against one another. The great golden and crimson blaze roared against the incandescent light of Lothric's blade. This time the Soul of Cinder was unable to immediately push him back. Instead, the Ashen One held firm in their deadlock and gave everything he had. He opened his mouth and roared in rage as he threw his very being into the deadlock.

Moments passed, and despite all the energy pulsing through Lothric's blade it began to be overwhelmed by the great flame. The Ashen One felt himself losing ground inch by inch as he was forced to step back. He didn't dare surrender, it ended here one way or another. He pushed his entire frame forward into the deadlock, howling a louder war cry as he pushed and pushed. He would not give up now.

" _Together, we will illuminate the darkness._ "

A vision of himself and the Fire Keeper appeared in his mind as her words echoed. A vision of him and her standing as the darkness came, arm in arm and facing it. Ready to create their future. To be the sparks of light within the darkness and create a new world. They would illuminate the darkness. He could not end here. He had an obligation to see this through and conquer the Soul of Cinder. To clear the path for them to walk.

It was then something happened, the tides shifted. The ring adorning his ring finger began to glow, specifically the ruby at its center. It had changed from glimmering like an invigorated ember to shining like a well-fed flame. Then to gleaming like an inferno, growing brighter and brighter by the moment. As it did a scarlet aura seemed to emanate from the ruby. It moved slowly up his hand and then around the straight sword. It merged with Lothric's shining white energy. White and scarlet battled crimson and gold. The balance began to shift, the greatsword began to be pushed back. The Soul of Cinder was now losing ground faster and faster as more aura poured from the ring. The Ashen One, while confused by this turn of events, seized on the opportunity instantly and forced ahead in the deadlock.

"The cycle is broken," The Ashen One declared, feeling the energy pulsing through him. The aura had cast itself over his body and enveloped him. His wounds were beginning to close and the pain had nearly disappeared completely. The aura was amplifying his strength, carrying his will and merging it with Lothric's. Together, they would not be denied. With one final push, the Soul of Cinder was sent staggering and fell to his knees. The Ashen One stood before its crouched form and rose his blade, wasting no time in ceremony. He brought down the blade, gleaming with scarlet and white.

It pierced through the skull of the Soul of Cinder, there was no cry of anguish from this blow. Instead the Soul of Cinder began to fade away, evaporating into nothingness as the scarlet aura began to recede back to the ring. Soon, both the aura and the Soul of Cinder were completely gone. The Ashen One slowly lowered Lothric's Holy Sword, staring down to where his foe was moments ago. He then looked to his ring, surprised by the scarlet aura it seemed to manifest.

He felt a smile spread across his features as he exhaled a breath of relief. Then a fit of laughter followed, caused by the overwhelming joy that he felt. He had done it. He had found a way and defeated the Soul of Cinder, albeit he wasn't sure what caused the aura from his ring to manifest. He would have to find that out sometime later. For now, there was only one thing left to do. He turned his gaze to the first flame and he slowly approached it, his footsteps quickly gaining speed as he moved. He was ready to begin. Once arriving he pulled out what little bit of soapstone he had from his pocket and knelt unto the ground. He couldn't lie, he felt indescribable pride over his conquest. And felt even greater joy over being able to see his beloved in a few moments.

He stepped back from the marking on the ashen ground and within moments she appeared. Her lips were set into a delicate smile, her eyes staring up into his own. He didn't hesitate to drop his straight sword, despite Lothric's protests, and embrace her.

He held her there, tight in his embrace as her arms coiled around her. His breathing was heavy as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, his hands clutching her robes. He was overwhelmed with a tidal wave of emotions he'd never felt before in such a way. He fought back the tears that he knew were welling up inside of him.

"Thou have done it, Ashen One. I always believed in thee," The Fire Keeper said calmly, her hands rubbing small circles into his back. He slowly regained his composure as he leaned back, wiping a hand across his eyes before looking to her lovely face. "No, _we_ have done it," He whispered, leaning in to steal a kiss. He cherished it, knowing that this was the beginning of a new journey. One he would walk with the Fire Keeper.

As their kiss parted, her eyes turned to the dying flame as she let her arms release him. His gaze followed her own as she began to approach it. He hastily grabbed Lothric's straight sword, ignoring how the prince's essence sent sharp prods down the bond for being dropped do haphazardly. The Ashen One hardly noticed as he approached her from behind, the Fire Keeper kneeling before the first flame as he placed a hand onto her shoulder.

Her hands extended out and into the flame, cupping around its base. She held her hands there a few moments before withdrawing them. And floating within her hand was a small ember. The rest of the flame around the coiled blade began to fade away, leaving only that last dying ember as darkness began to quickly rush in to fill the void.

"The First Flame quickly fades. Darkness will shortly settle." His hand squeezed her shoulder tenderly and reassuringly. "One day, tiny flames will dance across the darkness. Like embers linked by lords past."

Silence followed with the darkness. The Fire Keeper knelt there as the flame began to fade away. Her mind wondered of the scenes of betrayal. Would they come? Would he be the ultimate deceiver? Would he strike her down and wrestle the mantle of the first flame for himself?

She felt him touch her again and she jumped slightly as he did. However, it was a reassuring touch; his hand leaning down to cup her own. It was then he deposited something into her hands, landing beside the last vestige of fire. Her gaze went to him and then the item as he knelt beside her.

It was a ring. A beautiful silver ring with a ruby embedded into the top of it.

And the hand that cupped her own wore a matching one, and she felt all words leave her mind as she stared at it. She knew what this signified, the silent question he was asking. Internally, she knew her answer. Externally, she couldn't even form words. They would be one, through all they had gone through their bond was stronger than any material. She would be his and he would be hers. However, she couldn't begin to articulate that feeling. Instead all she could do was turn to him, tears beginning to stream from her eyes as she stared up to him. His jade eyes seemed to sparkle with passion and energy as he pressed his forehead into her own.

"Let us be the tiny flames dancing across the darkness. Let us illuminate the world and create a new reality for ourselves."

It was her turn to kiss him as she slowly slid the ring onto her ring finger, moving her arms to then embrace him once more. Their kiss lasted until neither one of them could breath, forcing them to break away and gasp for air within the darkness. Faint light shone from the fading sun, allowing them to barely make out the details of each other's visage. Both of them were smiling, never letting their eyes peel away.

"Let us," She whispered as they embraced once more, ready to take on the darkness that had come. They would be the new flames. They would create a new world from the ashes of the old. But for now, their arms linked around one another and they simply held each other. Content to enjoy their new-found peace.

* * *

 **EXTRA:**

"Ashen One."

"Hmn?"

"Thou art touching my rear."

"Oh- My apologies!"

"I never said it was a bad thing."

* * *

 **AN: Would anyone want an epilogue by chance? If so let me know and I'd be more than happy to conjure one up!**


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Darkness had fallen across the landscape in an instant, like a wave washing across the shore. However, unlike a wave, it did not recede. The darkness swallowed the world in its entirety, the fire no longer around to stave it off. The age of man had come in an instant as the cycle was broken and the age of fire was abruptly snuffed out. This was all due to a pair of lovers, a certain Fire Keeper and Ashen One, who had dared to go against the duties they had been tasked with since their birth/resurrection. They had come to the conclusion as one that the world would be better off with the First Flame not being rekindled; they believed that sustaining a dying age would only provide worse long term effects. So, with the Ashen One slaying the Soul of Cinder, they snapped the cycle that the Gods of Old had established and prolonged.

Thus, the darkness was ushered in, leaving the two lovers to create a new existence for themselves. Liberated from the shackles of their previous duties they were free to live whatever life they so desired together. And so, they did just that; they began to adapt to the new world they had created with the intent to carve out a new existence. However, the first step in that was finding a place to rest so that they could plan.

The Ashen One walked hand-in-hand with the Fire Keeper, moving across the barren landscape of grey towards an array of structures that pierced the horizon line. His eyes, however, were staring upwards to admire the darkened sky. Despite it being 'the age of darkness', it thankfully wasn't pitch black. Otherwise trying to do much of anything would've been a bit arduous. Colors swirled around a luminescent moon; shades of cobalt and ebony framed the bright sphere with specks of violet within. Not a cloud in sight.

It was a stark contrast to before, when the incandescent sun had once shone brightly through the azure sky and radiated warmth. Now the moon that had taken its place to illuminated the world, albeit in much less vibrant colors. Instead of rays of warmth it let the cold drag its icy fingers through the air, clouding both the Ashen One and Fire Keeper's breath every time they exhaled.

While his eyes were titled skyward, he felt the Fire Keeper step closer to him, leaning against his frame gently as they strode on ahead. His attention shifted to her, a small smile peeling across his expression as he arched a brow. "Tad bit cold?" He guessed, letting their hands slip from one another as he draped his arm across her shoulder instead. Meanwhile she buried her hand into the warmth and comfort of her robes.

She glanced up to him, and upon sight of his smile she couldn't help but return it despite the cold that laced her limbs. "Just a tad bit, yes. I cannot wait to find shelter in whatever may lie before us." The Ashen One leaned into her a bit, trying to share the small amount of warmth he had left from his ember and shield her from the harsh winds. He titled his head down, planting a reassuring kiss upon her forehead as they continued forward.

It was surreal, knowing that she was the one he would now be able to spend his days with. No more cycles to break or continue, no more Lords of Cinder to return to their thrones, no more rekindling of bonfires, and hopefully that all culminated into no more suffering for either of them. Leaving them to simply bask in the presence of the other, to enjoy their newly found peace and tranquility. He wanted time with her, nothing else. To learn every nuance of who she was, to adore her for all she was, and to simply love her, Nothing else mattered. He felt a smile etch across his features at the thought.

"We will get there soon. Once we arrive we will figure out where to go from there, love. We can decide on anything. We are finally free to do as we desire," The Ashen One spoke optimistically, letting his smile widen into a grin. He felt Lothric's essence from within the blade at his side respond with a small flare of warmth. A minor comfort from the raging icy winds. He could easily guess that the young prince was happy that the age of darkness was brought upon the world, and probably even happier to have been apart of causing its arrival.

"It is…refreshing. We no longer have to carry a burden we had no desire to shoulder. Instead, we can become like vibrant embers, castling light wherever we may go. I find myself happy at the prospect of our future, Ashen One." The Fire Keeper paused suddenly a moment after she finished speaking, an internal revelation seeming to click upon the words she just spoke. The Ashen One said nothing as he stopped as well, turning to watch her. Her mind was working through something and he awaited the end result, not wanting to disturb her thought process.

"Ashen…One," She whispered, however it was almost as if she wasn't saying his name. It was as if she was analyzing the two words independently for what they were. Silence followed and he could tell she was raking over those two words with the way her brows furrowed together, her eyes staring off into the distance. He made no effort to push her, letting her process how she wanted to phrase her thoughts.

"We are no longer bound by our duties. They are finished- or were failed, depending on how one would look at it. Regardless, we are…free, from our past lives. If we wish to create our lives anew, then would it not be fitting to grant ourselves names? Our titles are no longer meaningful. I no longer tend to the fire since it no longer burns, and thy reason for being arisen from thine sleep is no longer here." Her gaze shifted from the spot in the distance to him, her lips curling into a delicate smile. "What dost thou think? Should we discard our titles from our old lives and truly begin anew?"

It was a thought that had yet to cross the Ashen One's mind, he never thought much of his own name. He didn't remember it from his past life unlike the others such as Anri or Siegmeyer, so he simply went by Ashen One. But now, his duty had been completed. Or failed, if you were perhaps a flame enthusiast. He no longer had a reason to be 'The Ashen One'. He could be whomever he desired just as the Fire Keeper could. They no longer had to be bound by their past titles in this brand new world.

His lips were pursed in thought, gazing back up towards the night sky above. The Fire Keeper liked to take her time to articulate her thoughts, while the Ashen One was the opposite. He spoke his thoughts aloud as they came to him. "The world has been…reborn, in a sense. This world had been dying during the age of fire, the flame saving it every time it began to fade. So, when we let the flame die, the world died as well. But then the age of darkness came, and the world was reborn." He paused, making sure he had expressed exactly what he meant to convey. Satisfied after a few moments, he continued.

"So with the world reborn and different, so are we. We can leave behind all that we were before and start anew. Just like we wanted. Reborn, just as the world is." His look shifted to her, their eyes meeting as smiles adorned each of their faces. "I am all for it. New names for a new life. Plus, they are sort of pointless titles now, aren't they? Our jobs are done." His arm coiled around her as they continued to shoulder through the cold ahead. "Besides, you deserve a name to match your beauty. Fire Keeper, while a lovely title and name, pales in comparison to how divine you are." Despite the cold, her cheeks burned crimson as he gave a wry grin.

"Thou art too kind. I am glad thou agree. For the name 'Ashen One' does not seem a great description of thou, especially given that thou dost not appear very 'ashen'," She responded, a coy smile crossing her lips as her hand left her robe and arose to cup his olive-toned cheek that began to grow warm under her touch. "Also, it is not a good match of who thou are as a person. Thy personality is much more colorful and charming, not muted and gray. Thou art kind and caring, not a bland indifference." So much for his compliment, she had his cheeks flaring with heat as his wry expression vanished and was replaced with a more flustered one.

He did the only logical thing that came to mind to answer her words. He deftly pivoted where he stood, placing himself in front of her as one hand drifted to her waist and the other upon her cheek. He dipped down, letting his lips brush against her own. Once their lips met warmth erupted between them, as if they truly were embers dancing across the empty landscape. That definitely did the trick to combating the cold. They savored it, in no rush to move. However, they still did require air and were forced to reluctantly part, the Ashen One's forehead resting idly against her own.

"So," He began breathlessly as a smirk painting his lips, "what shall I call my beloved?" He inquired, his right-hand drifting to her own and locking their fingers together. His thumb slowly stroking the ring that wrapped around her index finger.

The Fire Keeper's cheeks were crimson, but her expression remained composed. The kiss seemed to settle her more than fluster her, and having him at such proximity gave her a sense of ease. She still paused though, uncertain of what she would desire to be called. She hadn't quite thought that far ahead, only knowing that she did not wish to be known as the Fire Keeper with a flame no longer burning.

The Ashen One was well-aware of this, turning and allowing them to continue their walk ahead towards the structures that grew closer and closer. She mulled over names in her head for a time, biting softly upon her lower lip. None seemed to…click. None of them felt like her, they did not resonate with her. As she raked through name after name, trying to find a shape that fit the hole, her lover spoke. His eyes were lifted towards the moon as he parted his lips, the jade hues of his eyes reflecting the moon's pale rays.

"What about Selene?" He asked curiously, letting his eyes move from the moon to her. The corners of his lips were quirked upwards as he gave a nonchalant shrug, "I think the name is quite lovely, much like yourself. And it just…I don't know how to phrase it. It just fits." She processed his suggestion for a moment, stopping to do so, ignoring the wicked winds that battered against her from the side. To no surprise but much pleasure, the Ashen One stepped and turned to her side to shield her from the winds with his back as he awaited her decision.

Selene…He was right, it fit. It felt right. It felt like _her_. Felt like a name she was meant to carry. The name enraptured her, it was so beautiful, serene, and light on the tongue. It resonated with her, it felt as if a long-lost part of her soul had finally been returned to her. A long-lost puzzle piece sliding into place. She felt her lips curl into a wide smile, one that was uncommon before the Ashen One entered her life. She excitedly looked to him, finding him staring back at her with an easy smile. "It seems like you approve of it?" He stated with a chuckle, pulling her closer to him. She happily let him, eager to be by his side. Ever since they flame had been extinguished she had found that neither of them wanted to be more than an arm's reach away.

"I adore it. How did thou come upon it?" The Ashen One furrowed his brows together at the question, apparently wondering the same thing now that she mentioned it. "I...I am not entirely sure. I was admiring the moon, sorting through names that I knew, then it just suddenly clicked. I'm not sure if I've heard it anywhere before- it just rang through my head like like the bell that woke me from my eternal sleep. I felt like it fit perfectly, I thought you may like it." He paused to look deeply into her eyes, smiling again. "It seems I was right."

"I would like for it to be my name. Thou are right, it fits completely. Moreover, it was chosen of by thou, thus making it all the more meaningful."

The Ashen One felt his cheeks heat a bit as he gave an affirmative nod. "Then I can happily say that I am blessed to have you by my side, Selene." He shifted his gaze from Selene to the array of buildings that grew closer and closer. "And we will be even more blessed once we find some shelter," He tacked on, both of their strides hurrying forward.

As they closed the gap between them and the structures, Selene spoke, "What would thou want thy name to be?"

The Ashen One did not respond at first, unsure. That was a thought he hadn't actually put time towards considering, and he faced the same problem Selene had faced earlier. He did not know what name he wanted to choose. He finally released a long sigh, the cold clouding his breath as he did so. "I am not so certain as of yet, nothing clicks with me like how your name did." Before he could even feel mildly dejected about that fact, he felt Selene's hand squeeze his own. Just as they always did to reassure the other. The action brought a smile to the Ashen One's lips.

"We have all the time in this new world to figure it out," She spoke, her voice calm and determined.

"That we do. Thank you dearest." He responded, the feeling of dejection fading away with every step they took.

After they had started moving quicker, it did not take long for them to arrive at what they had had decided was the outskirts of a city. Neither bothered to look around much or delve deeper into the city; sight seeing could wait until later. Instead they opted to find sanctuary in the first intact building they saw. Which happened to be a small one-story hut that lacked any windows. The Ashen One closed the door behind them, turning from the door and moving his hand to grasp Lothric's Holy Sword. He intended to use the light the sword created to illuminate the windowless room. However, before his hand could even grasp the handle of the sword, Selene created an orb of light that floated above her palm to illuminate the room. He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the sudden light as his attention focused on the orb instead of the room.

"I wasn't aware you could cast magic." He folded his arms over his chest, crossing the room with an amused look. Selene turned to him, an innocent smile painting her pale visage. "There are many things thou dost not know about me, Ashen One," She responded, a hint of mischief glinting in her eyes despite her deceptively sweet tone.

The Ashen One couldn't help but laugh, this was going to be an adventure. He looked forward to it, oh he could not wait to learn everything about her. He stepped next to her, examining the room in the light she created. It turned out that the circular room they were in was the only room in the hut; no other doors were around except the one they entered from. Not even a bathroom, he acknowledged with no lack of askance. Furniture was cast everywhere in a haphazardly manner. Chairs were tossed about, a bookshelf was tipped onto its side with all of its books scattered around, and the dining room table was propped up against a nearby wall. He noted that some of the floor boards were cracked, revealing the gray ground beneath. The only positive- and intact- thing about the room was a fireplace that was built-in into the back wall.

The Ashen One headed straight for it, grabbing up a wooden chair and the tablecloth from the table as he did. He quickly set to work to create a fire, breaking off bits of the chair and ripping parts of the tablecloth to make sure the fire had adequate fuel. Selene followed his movements, illuminating his path so that he wouldn't be stuck working in absolute darkness. While he worked, she sorted through potential names for her lover. Nothing came to mind as she absently watched him work on settling the fuel so that it would burn efficiently. He rose, staring down at the fire-fuel, judging if it would burn long enough to last them awhile.

His gaze shifted to the piles of books that clustered the floor near the bookshelf. He strode over, scanning the books for a moment. He grabbed a large one he deemed as worthy enough to be kindling. Selene illuminated his path, watching him as she absently thought. However, her eyes soon drifted to the book and every nerve in her being froze. She recognized that book, it was impossible to forget how the Shrine Handmaiden had described it.

Just as she was told, there was no title on the cover, or anywhere for that matter. Instead a picture was painted onto the cover, a picture of a knight in armor fighting demonic creatures, standing in front of and shielding his fellow man. As the Ashen One casually reached in to rip some pages out, she reacted instantly to stop him. Her free hand seized his wrist, gently pulling it away as words finally came out of her mouth, "No! Not that book, I...I know that book."

Shock and then confusion crossed his expression, his brow arching. "I...I was not aware you could read." He stated uncertainly, his tone delicate as he tried not to sound insensitive. He pulled his hand away from the pages, closing the book to examine the cover.

"The Shrine Handmaiden read it to me. She insisted upon doing so, it happened not long before thy arrival. I...I recognize the cover of it," She responded, examining it with the Ashen One. It was surreal to finally behold it with her own eyes, to have an image other than the one she painted in her mind.

"What is it about?" The Ashen One inquired, opening up the book and flipping through the vast amount of pages.

"It is a tale about a savior for humanity. A valiant knight who formed a holy order known as The Immortals to defend against encroaching beasts they believed to be demons from Izalith. The Gods of Old would not assist him or his people on the outskirts of Anor Lando, leaving humanity to fend for themselves. Things seemed bleak but the knight never wavered and carried on, inspiring resolve to not just his brothers-in-arms but humanity as well. Thus, with this order he defended humanity and drove the beasts back from whence they came, protecting the people of his kingdom. I am trying to recall his name...It was a strange one." Selene paused for a moment, biting her lower lip in thought. Meanwhile the Ashen One had already begun to examine the book thoughtfully, reading the start of the prologue.

Then it clicked with her, memories rushing back to her. Of the Shrine Haindmaiden saying his name with gusto. Of her speaking how people would cheer his name in the streets. Of how they demons would cry his name in terror when they say the sight of him. "Alexandro! That was the name," She stated, turning her gaze to him.

The realization came upon them both at nearly the exact same time. Right as she mentioned the name, her first thought went to the Ashen One. Just how Selene fit with her, Alexandro fit perfectly with him. It seemed as if it was destined for him to carry such a name, he had done his own part to defend humanity. In some ways he had restored it and ended its suffering. He had stood with resolve and helped usher in the age of man. The name was more than fitting, it was fate that meant for him to carry such an honored name.

"That should be thy name..." Selene whispered, unable to stop herself from imagining him as that heroic knight of the past.

The Ashen One had a similar realization that she had when she had heard the name Selene. He too looked as if he had just been returned a part of his soul. His lips slowly curled a ghost of a smile as he continued to stare at the book. As if he were uncertain whether or not to accept this newly returned portion of his soul.

"That's...That is a nice name," He responded, flipping through a few pages. "But I am uncertain. It feels almost disrespectful to take the name of such a legendary man," He stated, moving back to grab another book. After he did he returned to the fireplace, and tore out a few pages for kindling. Using his magic to begin the fire with ease. He remained kneeling before the flame that began to grow, starting to eat away at the fuel provided for it.

"Ashen One..." Selene whispered from behind, the light from her palm fading as the fire grew. He felt her come closer, her arms linking around his waist as her head rested upon his shoulder. "What plagues thy mind?"

He didn't waste a moment before confiding in her, his thoughts spilling from his lips as they rushed through his mind. "I just...I question if I am worthy to carry the name of a man who was the savior to humanity at one point. I was apart of us bringing forth the age of man, but will that be our downfall? I do not regret our choice in doing so, the flame was extending something that should have been dead. I just...I am not certain if I am truly some savior to humanity. I do not feel like one. I do not wish to carry a name only for me to turn out to be the harbinger of death upon humanity."

Selene's grip around him tightened as he leaned back into her hold. He watched as the fire steadily grew before them. He would never regret the choice they made to end the first flame, but what if it doomed humanity and brought forth a greater evil? He'd do what he could to prevent that, but he did not wish to disrespect the name of a legendary man. He did not want to be some impostor.

"We will not be right, nor will we be wrong. That is what you told me when we made the decision to extinguish the First Flame. And thou could not have been more right. Ashen One, this time would have come at some point or another. We simply allowed humanity to face it sooner and hopefully be better prepared. We were not right in doing it, but we were certainly not wrong. If an enemy to humanity arises now, it would have arisen all the same in the future. The difference here is that, if an enemy does come forth, we will be here to face it and drive it back. Just as Alexandro did. You are more than worthy to carry his name, you are just as much a savior as he. I beseech thee, Ashen One, carry the name with pride. It fits because thou were meant to pick up the mantle as humanity's savior."

Her hands found their way to his own, fingers lacing through his own as she tightly squeezed. "Please Alexandro. I have faith in you," She whispered, almost as a plea. The Ashen One sat there quiet for a moment, letting the words settle in his mind. Humanity's Savior. Was he truly meant to be such a thing? The name clicked within him, was that truly the reason? He wasn't entirely certain. However, Selene was. He could tell she believed in him wholeheartedly; he wished he had that sort of confidence of his self. He inhaled slowly, exhaling from his mouth as the fire began to melt away to cold that stubbornly clung to him.

She believed in him. He may not know the answer, but he did know that he trusted Selene with his life.

He squeezed her hands in return, slowly turning his body and guiding her next to him in front of the fire. A soft smile spread across his face as he met her wondering eyes, he nodded. "From this day on, I shall be known as Alexandro. The lover of Selene and the savior of humanity," He stated boldly. Selene only giggled softly, leaning into his side and laying her head onto his shoulder. "Shouldn't 'savior of humanity' come before 'lover of Selene'?"

"Nope, I have my priorities in order that's all," He responded, his relaxed demeanor coming back to him. His arm draped over her shoulder as they watched the fire. Selene's hand however reached out and grabbed the book from his lap, opening it up towards the first page that had words. "Will you read this to me, Alexandro?"

It took a moment for Alexandro to process that her request was because she couldn't read. That was something he would work on helping her change, but for now he happily accepted the request. He scooped the book up, planting a delicate kiss upon her lips as he did. He flipped a few pages to the prologue and began. The fire crackled away as he read on into the endless night, nothing else mattered except for them.

They were truly free.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long guys! I was very indecisive about it, so I hope it turned out well. For the record, I did chose each of their names with some logic behind them. Selene is the Greek Goddess of the Moon, and with the Fire Keeper helping to bring forth an age with an eternal moon it felt fitting. That and it was one of the few symbolic names I found that sounded nice (though I don't doubt there are others). Alexandro quite literally means, "Defender; protector of mankind", so I felt that was a bit off a no-brainer.**

 **Anyways, serious question here. Do you guys really want a sequel to this? If so, I can attempt it if you all really want it. I want to know, because if there isn't a desire for it I won't. For those on the fence, if it is any comfort I do have an idea for a plot so that it wouldn't be mindless nonsense. Also, if there is a sequel, it will be posted as another chapter here. I am not a big fan on making a whole different story, rather just continue it here if that's fine.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Shine like the sun and the moon.**


End file.
